Diem ex Dei
by Peace Ctrl
Summary: La ruta al infierno, como dicen, está pavimentada con las mejores intenciones. Pein/Konan. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Diem ex Dei

**Diem ex Dei  
**_By Finnimbrun  
Translation by Peace Ctrl_

**Título**: _Diem ex Dei_ (Part 1)  
**Género**: General, Tragedia, Romance (?)  
**Personajes**: Pein (Nagato), Yahiko, Konan, Madara (Pein/Konan)  
**Rating**: PG-13 (T)  
**Advertencias**: Violencia/tragedia. Um, tal vez muy muy vaga sexualidad (en la segunda parte).  
**Summary**: _…Pero Konan sabe, y Nagato sabe, que esto es la vida, y la vida es dolor, y la vida siempre será dolor, y no tiene sentido creer que puede ser de otro modo.__ Lo más que pueden hacer es atemperar su miseria. Y lo hacen. La toleran, la aguantan como sólo aquellos cuyas vidas han sido definidas por la pérdida pueden: con silencio, con resignación, sin quejas. Y así habría sido hasta el fin de sus días, si Uchiha Madara no hubiese ido a ellos durante el transcurso de la siguiente noche._

**Disclaimer**: No poseo Naruto. Mucho de esto proviene estrictamente de mi imaginación.

**Disclaimer de la traductora**: Esta vez el texto tampoco es mío. Pertenece a 'Finnimbrun'; y lo traduje porque vale la pena leerlo. El original está en mis favoritos y el link a su LiveJournal y cuenta de se encuentra en profile. Visítenlo. El crédito es de ella.

* * *

Es así:

Él sonríe. Sus ojos –ojos como nunca ha visto antes, y como nunca volverá a ver- destellan, y ella pone los cabellos negros de él hacia atrás, colocando mechones detrás de sus orejas.

Hay sol detrás de él. Su otro amigo está riendo, cerca; con una risa tosca, de chico. Es uno de esos tiempos raros del año en los que la estación seca llega al País de la Lluvia, cuando las tormentas van al sur a visitar al desierto.

Ella sonríe un poco, y se muerde el labio. Él luce bien, piensa. Tímido y raro, sus mangas son un poco largas, y su cabello sigue cayendo en esa forma que lo hace lucir aún más pequeño, más distante, pero hay algo saludable acerca del mundo hoy. Puede verlo en sus ojos. El rostro de él tiene color, y los pájaros están cantando en el cielo.

Por unas pocas semanas, el suelo es verde y puro. Caminan juntos, los tres, pero ella y él… Cuando Yahiko no está mirando, curvan sus meñiques el uno contra el otro, y se dedican el uno al otro miradas secretas, y ambos son inseguros de lo que están implicando, pero intentan asumir que no es nada más que un juego.

Comparten un lenguaje de sonrisas y risas, suyo y de nadie más.

El aire es fresco. El mundo ha vuelto a nacer. Han sido entrenados ahora. Estarán bien. Los niños caminan y respiran profundo y olvidan el hambre que los ha atormentado.

El cielo es tan brillante. Cuando ella mira hacia arriba, mariposas blancas han subido.

(¿De qué tierra vinieron, esas mariposas?)

Ella abre su boca, pero no habla, y finalmente –con el tipo de movimiento torpe que sugiere que había estado planeado todo aquello y que acababa de tomar coraje para actuar conforme a lo que quería- él toma su mano.

Sus ojos se encuentran. En días como estos, pueden permitirse esas esperanzas.

Y, sin palabras, se cuentan el uno al otro sus sueños para el futuro –por _un_ futuro.

--

Eso es lo que Konan recuerda.

Dobla otro pliegue.

No, supone. Su mente está embelleciendo recuerdos.

Las mariposas, por lo menos, deben ser una ilusión. El tiempo la está engañando.

--

Es así:

El cielo es gris. Las lluvias han empezado a emerger de nuevo.

Tropezan dentro de Amegakure, preparados para venderse como shinobis. La ciudad es tan enorme y poderosa, debería de asustarlos, pero no. Tienen lo que les han enseñado, y se tienen el uno al otro. En sus mentes, no hay mucho que pueda tocarlos.

Aquí es dónde su memoria comienza a emborronarse.

Había perros. Ella recuerda los perros. Ladrando en la distancia, mientras Yahiko declara sus intenciones de robar comida para todos.

-Pero estamos aquí ahora –ella dice-. Ya no tenemos que hacer eso, Yahiko. Sólo esperemos, ¿sí? No queremos meternos en problemas.

Ella voltea a mirar a Nagato, esperando que concordase. Él asiente. Su cabello ha caído sobre su rostro de nuevo, y de nuevo luce tímido e infeliz, como un cachorro mojado.

Yahiko los mira a ambos.

Por sólo un momento, su expresión cambia -la expresión de alguien que ha tragado algo asqueroso. Luego, se va, dejando a Konan desconcertada.

Él lo sabe. Y ella sabe que él lo sabe. Eso no es sorpresivo; nunca fue un secreto realmente, pero lo que ella jamás podría haber anticipado es lo que ve en su reacción.

_Nunca te conocí bien…_

Ella lo siente.

Yahiko se encoge de hombros y ríe. –Cobardes. No vamos a obtener dinero _ahora_. ¿Quieren morirse de hambre, o qué?

Se da la vuelta.

De repente, Nagato habla.

-¡Espera, Yahiko! Déjame ir contigo. Yo voy a-

Yahiko niega con la cabeza con fuerza. –_Aléjate_, Nagato –dice, con una actitud decidida que sorprende a Konan-. No necesito tu ayuda. ¡Puedo cuidarme solo!

Nagato no se mueve. Aunque su fuerza es la mayor entre ellos, es dócil; su voluntad no es tan fuerte como la de su amigo. Suavemente, dice –Yahiko… Realmente creo que deberías dejarme ir. Sólo quiero protegerte.

La sonrisa de Yahiko está llena de tristeza.

-Lo sé, ¡y ese es el problema! No necesito tu _protección_, Nagato. ¿No me dijiste que Jiraiya-sensei te habló sobre crecer?

Nagato desvía su mirada al suelo.

-Sí.

-Sí, bueno, ¿cómo podré crecer contigo actuando así siempre? No puedo ser un adulto hasta que aprenda a defenderme por mí mismo, Nagato, así que gracias, pero no gracias. Tú y Konan quédense aquí. Cuídala a _ella_, ¿de acuerdo? No se preocupen por mí. Ya vengo.

Konan observa a Nagato cuidadosamente. Puede ver por su lenguaje corporal que quiere protestar, que quiere insistir en que su amigo no se aleje de ellos, pero como siempre, su voluntad se dobla –y esta vez, tal vez haya un poco de culpa en ello, aunque Konan no lo sabe por seguro –nunca lo supo, aún hasta hoy.

Cualquiera sea la razón, los hombros de Nagato bajan.

Él cede.

Yahiko les guiña y se va, dejando a Nagato y a Konan para que se sienten y esperen.

--

-Konan –dice Nagato-.

Ella le observa.

-¿Crees que le- ¿Crees que lo hicimos sentir como-

-No lo sé.

-Mm…

Ella mira hacia abajo, y hace otra flor. Esta está torcida, y no es muy bonita. Construida de prisa.

Está avergonzada de ella, pero cuando se la entrega a Nagato, el la toma, siempre lo mismo, y le miente, y le dice que es hermosa.

--

Una hora ha de haber pasado, y Yahiko no ha vuelto. Las primeras manchas del amanecer están apareciendo.

-Nunca debimos dejarlo ir solo –Nagato declara. Sus puños están apretados. Konan puede oír su frustración consigo mismo-. Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlo, Konan.

Él la mira.

-Voy a protegerte –asegura-.

_No estoy preocupada por mí, Nagato;_ casi escupe.

Está temblando ahora, sus ropas son finas y su falda deja parte de sus piernas expuestas. Se dobla un poco, empujándola hacia abajo, pero no es suficiente.

Se escurren entre los callejones, con él adelante. Konan tropieza y se raspa sus rodillas. Su cabello flota alrededor de su rostro. La lluvia cae, ahora fuertemente, salpicando su nariz.

El cielo está oscureciendo.

--

Lo que viene luego es difícil de sacar de los confines de su memoria, eclipsado por el trauma que le sigue.

Los perros están ladrando, y el viento se hace más fuerte. Gruñen por ellos.

Han alcanzado las calles principales ahora, sin importarles quien podría mirarlos mal en su condición.

Los movimientos siguientes son un revoltijo, y Konan es una pieza de origami doblada, doblada, doblada; ella recuerda un choque, un estruendo, y Nagato llamándola, y de repente las calles están llenas de hombres, y armas, y gritos, pero los gritos son enmudecidos por los perros y el viento y las órdenes siendo gritadas, y los perros y el viento, y los perros y el viento.

Debajo de la lluvia sin fin.

--

Konan oye su propia voz. Es un eco de sí misma, atontada y confusa, las sílabas son pesadas en su lengua, arrastrando su camino afuera con dificultad.

Sino, es silencioso. Ella lo nota, y salta.

Una mano encierra su cabello y lo tira hacia atrás.

-¡Nagato! –la palabra en sus labios-.

Oye una risa. No es de Nagato.

Es la risa de un hombre, como papel de lija.

Gradualmente, Konan toma en cuenta su cuerpo, el dolor esparciéndose por él, una porción de dolor se concentra en su sien, en donde ha sido golpeada. Piensa que se siente contraerse de dolor.

El mundo todavía se está solidificando, emergiendo de las sombras.

-¡Déjenlos ir!

Ese es Nagato.

Konan se retuerce para llamar la atención. Un musculoso brazo está rodeando su cintura, y la lluvia está cayendo dentro de su boca abierta.

Ella sabe, en un instante, de que no han escapado a la guerra. La guerra los ha encontrado a ellos.

-¿Konan? –escucha, en un tono asustado, y se da vuelta hasta donde puede, y ahí está Yahiko, atado, sogas rodeando sus muñecas, poniéndolas rojas.

Las suyas están en una condición similar. Puede sentirlo.

Nunca olvida la mirada en su rostro en ese momento, ni siquiera después de todo lo que le sigue.

Nagato está parado ahí, delante de ellos, y está temblando.

-¡Déjenlos ir! –llama, de nuevo. Su voz se quiebra.

Konan siente la tierra rasguñar sus pies desnudos mientras es tirada hacia atrás.

Un pie se desliza. Le toma un momento registrar que no hay nada debajo de él.

Le toma otro momento más darse cuenta de que está en un alféizar, en un edificio, golpeada y magullada, todavía despertándose, en los brazos de su captor, y la mitad de su cuerpo está colgando sobre el borde.

En la confusión de su mente, se le ocurre, muy lejos, que debería tener miedo de su inminente muerte, pero sólo ve a Nagato temblando, y el rostro de Yahiko.

Nagato se apresura hacia delante.

De repente, Konan puede sentir roca bajo sus pies una vez más.

Él retrocede. Ella sabe que él teme que un movimiento repentino resultaría en ella siendo arrojada a su propia muerte.

Nagato es poderoso; es _muy_ poderoso. Aprendió cada jutsu que Jiraiya-sensei le enseñó. Pero Konan ve en sus ojos que duda de sí mismo, de que teme que no tenga movimientos de manos lo suficientemente rápidos y ningún jutsu lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar esto.

-Así que este ladroncito está con ustedes –un hombre dice, las palabras dirigidas en la dirección de Nagato, y luego él mira a su compañero, y empuja a Yahiko hacia arriba. La expresión desafiante de Yahiko no flaquea, excepto por sus ojos, que brevemente se inundan con miedo, incertidumbre.

Algo dentro de Konan se tuerce ante aquella vista.

_Si tan sólo pudiese unir sus dedos el uno con el otro; sus muñecas están atadas juntas, así que no debería ser difícil, pero no alcanzarán, no alcanzarán, no alcanzarán-_

Los shinobis en guerra no tienen diversión en su vida, y su humor es el humor de lo difícil; la alegría de lo corrompido –lo miserable- viene sólo de la desgracia de otros. Son sus juguetes ahora, Konan lo sabe. Su diversión.

-¿Qué nos darás por ellos, huh?

-Yo – Yo los dejaré vivir. Eso es lo que les daré. Si los lastiman, yo – yo voy a matarlos. Yo voy a…

Las palabras de Nagato son socavadas por los temblores recorriendo su cuerpo.

Yahiko, en contraste, está quieto, y tranquilo, haciendo muecas de disgusto. Niñito terco.

(Como siempre se ha supuesto que sea.)

-Hey –él dice, mirando a uno de los que lo tienen-. ¡Nunca voy a rendirme! ¡No soy un bebé, y no me dan miedo! Nagato y yo, vamos a-

El puño choca con su mejilla. Konan piensa que oye un crack.

Esta es la primera vez que recuerda gritar.

Frente a ella, Nagato toma la oportunidad de comenzar a formar sellos.

Un hombre se inclina cerca sobre otro, y le susurra algo rápido; _¿lo están tomando en serio?_ –Konan se pregunta, y luego oye:

-Aquí, niño. Piensa rápido.

Y

-Elige a uno.

-Sus sonrisas terribles, y el sofocante ruido de la tormenta-

La sueltan. Un empujón en su espalda, y ve a Yahiko junto a ella.

El mundo gira. Las direcciones no significan nada.

Y están cayendo.

Nagato nunca termina su jutsu.

Antes de morir, Konan piensa que está agradecida de que no lo ha visto a él en ese momento final.

Cierra sus ojos.

Y muere.

--

Una mano toma su antebrazo.

_Nunca toqué el suelo_, se da cuenta, y cree que no está muerta.

Nagato la está sosteniendo.

Lo ha hecho a tiempo para salvarla.

Pero.

Yahiko.

Sus labios logran formar la palabra.

-No mires abajo, Konan –Nagato susurra-. No mires abajo.

Él está mirando abajo. Nunca para de mirar abajo. Abajo, abajo, abajo.

Su ángulo permiten a sus lágrimas caer sobre su rostro, como lluvia caliente.

Podría haber escapado, podría haber respondido a la pelea, si no hubiese sido por ella. Podría haber salvado a Yahiko, si no fuese por ella.

Esa noche se repite en sus sueños, incontables veces.

Nagato está empujándola hacia arriba, tomándola entre sus brazos. Ambos están aturdidos. Ambos están condenados.

Él cierra sus ojos –_rinnegan, ¿qué han hecho alguna vez sus ojos por él?-_ y las patadas comienzan, tronándolo, reverberándolo, y ella siente cada golpe, pero Nagato es silencioso, resignado, y finalmente, finalmente, Konan está llorando, resquebrajándose, porque Yahiko está muerto, Yahiko está real y verdaderamente muerto, y ahora Nagato va a morir alrededor de ella, y Yahiko podría haber vivido si ella no estuviese allí, y Nagato podría haber vivido si ella no estuviese allí, pero ella está allí, y él va a ser golpeado hasta morir aunque la proteja, y ella llora, inútilmente, y le ruega porque la abandone.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, Nagato. Déjame ir. Necesitas tus manos para tu jutsu. Por favor, Nagato, corre. Por favor, por favor. Oh, Dios, Nagato._

Como si nada, su agarre en ella se ajusta.

-No importa qué tipo de dolor tenga que soportar –le oye aspirar-.

La agonía está en pausa, la terrible pausa que le permite sentir cada golpe, que le permite saber que él se inclina más cerca, cerca, cerca, y ella está en sus brazos, no se puede mover, y ella será obligada a sentir su último aliento, y la espera es peor que las muertes, peor que nada que haya pasado antes.

Ella quiere alejarlo, pelear con ellos ella misma para que él pueda huir, pero están en minoría, arrinconados, atrapados, y de repente, ella es arrancada de él, sus ropas están desgarradas, su piel está arañada, sus uñas de quiebran en el suelo mientras es arrastrada hacia atrás. Hay risas sobre la tormenta.

Konan intenta ponerse de pie, intenta pararse. Las sogas comienzan a desgastarse contra el concreto.

Se las arregla, al menos, para poner sus dedos juntos. En instinto, trabajan en armonía, produciendo la serie de pasos que la llevarán a un jutsu.

El papel se desliza entre las restantes fibras de la soga que sostenían sus muñecas.

Es libre.

La piel de sus dedos se irrita. Oye sus imperfectos, cansados respiros, y luego ve a Nagato –ve, en un claro instante, la primer espada deslizarse dentro de él, a través de él.

Konan se da la vuelta, y golpea, y patea, sin importarle más que le pueda pasar, porque ya no tiene nada que perder más que su vida.

La shuriken de origami vuela. Gotas de sangre golpean su rostro.

Va a matarlos. Va a matar a todos lo que pueda. Lo sabe.

La lluvia está cayendo, nublando los rostros de aquellos que los secuestraron; son shinobis de Amegakure, que han vendido sus almas a la guerra, y Konan sabe, enfermizamente, que esta será la mayor diversión que tendrán en todo el mes.

Ve la empuñadura de la espada yendo hacia ella.

Luego, no ve nada más.

--

--

--

_-Algún día –Nagato comienza-. Cuando crezcamos, tú sabes… Nos casaremos._

__

Konan ríe sofocada. -¿No estás pensando muy lejos en el futuro?

Él se sonroja. La luna es brillante, mostrando un oscuro y pesado sonrojo, y él muerde su labio y se mete con el dobladillo de su túnica.

-Eres tan buena persona –ella dice, esta vez, es muy seria-.

-Bueno, tú también. Tú y Yahiko son las únicas cosas buenas que salieron de esta guerra. No sé que haría sin ustedes.

-Creo que moriría si no los tuviese.

Sigue seria.

-No digas eso. No hablemos de ese tipo de cosas, Konan.

Ella se inclina más cerca, de una vez. Cruza la distancia entre ellos. Sus manos toman el escalón en el que están sentados, apretándolo fuerte, y sus labios casi rozan la piel de él.

Nagato se hace hacia atrás.

-No todavía –sonríe maliciosamente-. No es tiempo todavía. Tenemos que esperar hasta que el momento se haga perfecto.

Ella parpadea. -¿Cuándo será eso?

Nagato luce como si estuviese pensando mucho.

-Hmm. No estoy seguro. Pero creo que lo sabremos.

Se mueve un poco, inquieto.

-Tal vez –empieza, finalmente-, cuando la guerra finalice, y cuando la lluvia termine, pero para bien.

--

--

--

-Creo que ella-

Una voz, conectada a nada.

-¡Hyori! –más rápido. Más urgente.

_Mi nombre no es Hyori_, cree que dice, pero tal vez sólo se imagina que lo dice, porque la voz no responde.

-Hyori, creo que está despertando. Ven aquí, ¡rápido!

Konan gime y comienza a sentarse. Una mano toca su hombro, gentilmente trata de volverla a recostar. Ella entiende, una vez más, que está viva, y entiende, una vez más, que no debería estarlo.

-Agua –dice dificultosamente-.

-No vayas tan rápido, niña –la voz, calmante, suave y masculina dice-. No quieres empeorar tus heridas. Toma.

Konan siente una sustancia que sabe es sangre, se desliza por su frente, se hunde en su párpado y se detiene en sus pestañas. No puede contener los gemidos mientras el dolor se hace saber, saliendo de las esquinas de su conciencia y llenando su cuerpo. Sus extremidades se sienten pesadas, inchadas. Se arrastran. Su cabeza está palpitando. Se siente como si el dolor tratase de salir de su cuerpo, a través de su cráneo, a través de su piel.

Otra persona entra en el cuarto. Konan oye sus suaves pisadas, las huele (como jabón blanco, limpio pero no perfumado, simple) y siente su completa, acogedora cercanía.

Sus manos toman las sábanas.

Un vaso es presionado contra sus labios. Puede sentir su frío.

-Bebe –le dicen-.

Y lo hace.

Cuando el vaso está vacío, y hecho hacia atrás, Konan aprieta las sábanas más fuerte, y masculla el nombre que ninguna cantidad de agua puede evitar que queme su garganta seca: -Nagato.

-Ese debe ser el otro.

Las palabras son habladas de uno de los extraños al otro, pero Konan las capta. Sus ojos se ensanchan.

-Esta es una casa sanación –dice el extraño masculino-. Soy Suwayamaru, y esta es Hyori.

Él indica a la mujer.

-Somos ninjas médicos –ella agrega-. Pero pobres. No tenemos muchos suministros aquí. Pusimos este lugar por caridad, para dar alivio por la guerra.

_La guerra nunca puede ser evadida.  
_  
Konan inhala. Sus ojos cansados miran alrededor en la habitación. Escasamente amueblada. La suya es la única cama. Una para una noche, sin muebles, además. Ahora que sus sentidos están despiertos y alerta, sabe de la lluvia golpeando las paredes y el techo. A través, alrededor, como otra música metiéndose en la primera, oye los gemidos del enfermo, del adolorido, del moribundo y del apenas vivo.

Quiere preguntar sobre Nagato. No lo hace, no puede hacerlo. Teme a la respuesta, y sabe cuál será.

Todavía aturdida, Konan junta sus labios, los muerde, mira hacia abajo en su regazo, y es ahí cuando se estremece, cuando las lágrimas comienzan de nuevo. Es una masa de escalofríos, sola con los heridos y los enfermos, en ese lugar oscuro, en la sombra de la lluvia. Su cabello se pega a su rostro e irrita sus ojos, hasta que sus puntas están mojadas también.

_Estoy muerta_, piensa.

Sus padres, sus amigos, Jiraiya-sensei, Yahiko.

Nagato.

Ya nada queda.

La mano de Hyori baja hasta su hombro.

-Tu amigo está vivo.

Esas eran palabras que Konan jamás podría haber anticipado. Aplastan su ensueño –aplastan sus lágrimas, aplastan _todo_.

-Llévenme con él.

No se pierde en ella que el rostro de la mujer dice que Nagato está muerto, sin importar que sus palabras contradigan su sentimiento.

-Todavía estás sanando, niña –Suwayamaru dice-. Deberías quedarte en cama por ahora.

-Llévenme con él –Konan repite-. _Por favor._

Adolorida como estaba, sale de la cama y se choca contra el suelo. Konan se levanta a sí misma en sus manos y rodillas, su cabeza todavía grita que hay una aguja de metal detrás de sus pestañas, clavándose dentro de sus huesos. Un dolor más silencioso nace de sus costillas, y cree que una está rota, si no es que varias, pero no importa; nada de eso importa. Esas eran pequeñeces ante lo que Nagato debía estar soportando.

Lo que Yahiko ha soportado.

-De acuerdo –la ninja médico llamada Hyori ayuda a Konan a pararse-. Te llevaré con él, si te conforta. Pero, niña, deberías saber que él no… Él no está en buena forma.

Konan ya había adivinado aquello.

Está temblando por dentro, aterrorizada de lo que debe haber quedadado de Nagato cuando lo vea de nuevo.

Pero lo que sea, él sigue vivo, Konan ya ha sido dicha de que está vivo, y eso es más de lo que creía verdadero –no, no soportaría verlo a él; todavía muy en carne viva. Konan debe superar su miedo, debe estar cerca de Nagato sin importar nada, porque él necesita su ayuda, porque no importa la condición de su cuerpo, él es Nagato, el que la protegió –el que trató de proteger_los_- a pesar de su dolor.

El futuro está en un pasillo sin luz, pero el presente es aún peor; solitario, con los fantasmas y la lluvia.

Entonces Konan va hacia él.

Descalza, un traje cubriendo sus finas piernas. Se balancea, sus dedos se enganchan, y ella tropezaría, si no fuese porque Hyori la está ayudando. Los brazos de Konan cubren su pecho y continúa mientras intenta ignorar sus heridas; el dolor es todo sobre ella ahora, palpitando, como si se hubiese asentado, como si se escurriese dentro suyo lentamente. Como si perteneciese allí.

Se siente mareada y liviana, sus movimientos sin gracia se sienten elegantes, como si fuese un espíritu; un ángel.

No. Konan es sólo una chica, haciéndose paso en el piso polvoriento, por un camino que siente como si no terminase en esperanza. Su visión es todavía tan defectuosa que apenas puede ver diez pasos hacia adelante.

Media delirante, es detenida abruptamente, oye la vuelta de una llave en la cerradura junto a ella, y luego es empujada, suavemente, en la habitación.

Konan se da cuenta del olor, antes que nada. Es el hedor de pesada medicina y soluciones de limpieza, tratando y fallando en enmascarar la fetidez de la sangre y pudrimiento.

El olor es peor, de alguna manera, que la vista.

El cuarto está desnudo, excepto por una pequeña cama cubierta con finas sábanas blancas. Bajo las sábanas está la figura de una forma –un hinchado cuerpo humano, inmóvil.

Konan todavía puede oír la lluvia.

Sin dudarlo (aunque escucha una voz detrás de ella, hablándole, insegura, y ella sabe que la ninja médico quiere advertirle de nuevo), va hacia un lado de la cama, hacia un lado de Nagato, donde pertenece.

Donde siempre ha pertenecido.

Más cerca ahora, puede ver que las sábanas están manchadas. Nagato está muy vendado. Hasta su rostro está cubierto, y tal vez esta es una de las gracias que el destino le ha dado, porque Konan no está segura de poder soportar el dolor que ella sabe está escrito en su rostro.

-Ellos… Lo siento –Suwayamaru dice-, pero no voy a mentirte sobre la severidad de esto. Fue atravesado con una espada, pero eso no comprometió ningún órgano interno. Sin embargo, eso es sólo el comienzo.

Konan cierra sus ojos.

-Tu amigo. Lo oprimieron y lo pusieron en el fuego. Creo que llegamos a él rápido, pero aún así, con la cantidad de daño en los tejidos que ha padecido, es un milagro que siga respirando.

-Tal vez no sobreviva esta noche –Hyori interviene-. Sería muy sorprendente si logra atravesar los días que vienen, y aunque lo haga, no hay mucho que podamos hacer por él. Nunca será capaz de vivir una vida normal, y si sobrevive, siempre necesitará a alguien que lo cuide.

Las siguientes palabras –que Konan no recuerda, luego, quien las dice, o si ambos lo hacen, porque todo se ha convertido surreal – _Lo siento. Lo siento tanto._

No responde.

No tiene palabras.

Se arrodilla ante de la cama, y presiona un lado de su rostro en el espacio vacío junto a Nagato, y descansa, con los ojos abiertos, así. Nagato no se mueve; no abre sus ojos. Konan inspira.

Está esperando por él.

Ella siempre va a esperarlo.

--

Durante los siguientes días, alimentada por pan y agua y rebanadas de fruta, el cuerpo de Konan se recupera del incidente. Días y noches se mezclan juntos, convirtiéndose en un ritmo sombrío que no tiene noción del tiempo, no tiene noción del espacio, sólo el sentimiento de estar moviéndose o de estar recostado. Sueña pocas veces, y cada vez que lo hace, ve a Yahiko; oye a Nagato decirle que no mire hacia abajo, ve el rostro afligido de Nagato, imagina el cuerpo de Yahiko.

Se pregunta, en las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando la luz del amanecer cae sobre la tierra: ¿Qué se debe haber sentido, el haber hecho concientemente la elección de salvar a un amigo y no al otro? ¿Qué se debe haber sentido mirar abajo, para ver a tu amigo morir – saber que murió porque no elegiste salvarlo, saber que esa fue la visión final de Yahiko en este mundo?

Sólo había tiempo para salvar a uno de ellos. Y ella estaba más cerca.

La culpa de que ella está viva y de que Yahiko no –de que vive porque Yahiko ha muerto- es un dolor del que Konan sabe nunca va a recuperarse.

Y todavía, comparado con el infierno en donde Nagato debe estar, es nada.

Nagato no conoce nada excepto el dolor.

Ella ayuda, cuidadosamente –tan cuidadosamente- a limpiarlo y reemplazar sus vendajes. Todavía está en carne viva. Su piel ya no es suave y pálida; está quemada hasta un rojo furioso, ampollada, y partes de ella han caído, revelando capas sensibles que no pueden hacer nada más que doler. Lo que queda de su cabello negro eventualmente cae.

Konan desearía poder abrazarlo, pero tocarlo sólo aumentaría el sufrimiento.

Entonces se sienta cerca, y espera, y observa, y le habla, y le canta, y trata de confortarlo; el chico que ha sufrido por ella.

Un día, Nagato se sienta, de repente, y Konan se apresura a su lado.

Sus ojos abiertos, sus párpados habiendo quedado de alguna manera intactos.

-Yahiko –dice, las sílabas poco más que inhalaciones en el aire-.

Konan menea la cabeza.

Es verdad que hallaron a Nagato rápido, o de otra forma estaría muerto. La quemadura es peor en sus pulmones, en su garganta. Ella puede oír los estragos que las flamas y el humo causaron en sus adentros. Su voz es rasposa, jadeante; forcejea contra la palabra.

Y cuando Konan menea su cabeza, Nagato se queda quieto.

Los ninjas médicos intentan compensar su pérdida de fluidos. Una vez que despertó, continúa despierto. Nagato se sienta, y no cesará en sentarse, aunque lo alientan a que se recueste.

No habla de nuevo.

Si Nagato llorase, o gritase, o indicase _vida_ a través de un sonido, podría haber sido menos atemorizante, Konan piensa.

Pero no lo hace.

Clava su mirada en la ventana, en el crepúsculo gris y plateado acortinado por la lluvia y cortado por la puesta de sol roja.

Konan ya no intenta hablarle. Sabe que él hablará primero, cuando esté listo.

Si alguna vez puede estar listo de nuevo.

Se sienta al lado de su cama, doblando flores y pájaros y cosas más, y Nagato mira abajo hacia sus manos, donde la piel podrida cae alrededor de sus uñas.

Despacio, ellos pasan el tiempo. Despacio, el tiempo los pasa a ellos.

Huérfanos, esperan, sin esperanza, en un universo infinito de dolor.

--

Luego que sus vidas han terminado. Antes de que su posvida haya comenzado. Este es el interludio.

En el mundo ninja, la máquina humana crea y es recreada. El espacio de una batalla podría verse como que la vida de un shinobi termina, o es alterada por siempre. Es así como Konan y Yahiko y Nagato se convirtieron en Konan y Nagato; es así que, en menos de una hora (aunque se siente más como una pequeña eternidad) la vida de los niños es arruinada una vez más, sus esperanzas son dejadas atrás, lavadas con la inundación, arrojadas muy, muy abajo, con Yahiko, en ese lugar y en ese momento y en ese incidente que Konan no puede imaginar. Es un sueño.

Pero no para Nagato, que lo vió todo, que permaneció despierto por el dolor.

Konan sospecha que, por él, lo que viene después es un sueño.

El ojo rinnegan, como ella lo entiende, permite una mayor agudeza en la visión.

Así que debe haber visto cada detalle.

No cree que vaya a olvidar uno solo.

Konan nunca pregunta. Nagato nunca comparte sus memorias.

Como un cambio de estación, Konan, Nagato y Yahiko se tornaron en Konan y Nagato. Nagato pierde su belleza y poder; atrapado ahora en un cuerpo que se marchita, y nadie sabe cuánto podrá recuperarse, pero Konan sabe, y Nagato sabe, que esta es la vida, y la vida es dolor, la vida siempre es dolor, y no tiene sentido creer que puede ser de otro modo. Lo más que pueden hacer es atemperar su miseria. Y lo hacen. La toleran, la aguantan como sólo aquellos cuyas vidas han sido definidas por la pérdida pueden: con silencio, con resignación, sin quejas.

Y así habría sido hasta el fin de sus días, si Uchiha Madara no hubiese ido a ellos durante el transcurso de la siguiente noche.

--

-Estoy sorprendido –dice el extraño en la puerta-.

Konan se gira, ligeramente.

-El que aún esté respirando ya es sorprendente. El que esté conciente y sentado es otro tipo de espectáculo.

_Tú no sabes nada_, Konan piensa, sin maldad –porque no lo sabe.

Durante la semana o algo desde que ella ha estado allí, los órganos de Nagato han comenzado a fallar; luego de su pico inicial, cuando abrió sus ojos, su salud ha caído en picada.

Más tubos han sido añadidos a su cuerpo, que corren por su nariz, bajando por su garganta, bombeando nutrientes. Perforan las venas en sus brazos y filtran los desechos de sus riñones. Y aún así, Nagato no se moverá, no hablará, no mirará en dirección a Konan –o en la de ningún otro.

Lleno de medicación, monitoreado cada hora, y curado con jutsus médicos, Nagato es un cadáver conciente. Sus sanguinolentos ojos rinnegan miran, siempre, afuera en la ventana.

Aunque luce para todo el mundo como si estuviese despierto y presente, Konan sabe que no es así, de ninguna de las dos maneras.

-Sin embargo –el extraño continúa-, supongo que no debí haber esperado menos del chico destinado.

Esto capta la atención de Konan, y se da la vuelta completamente, dando al hombre toda su atención.

Está vestido todo de negro, con una capucha negra, y algo de pelo negro asomándose.

Lo que la golpea más, sin embargo, son sus ojos.

Son poderosos, esos ojos. Ojos dominantes. Amenazantes y despiadados. Konan conoce a la guerra. Ojos como esos vienen antes de la guerra, y crean guerra.

-¿No vas a preguntarme quién soy?

-Me lo dirías, si quisieses que lo supiera –contesta, sin dudarlo-. Me preocupa más saber para qué estás aquí.

-Niña inteligente y audaz –empuja una silla vacía y se sienta junto a ella, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho-. La respuesta te sorprenderá. Estoy aquí para encontrar a dios.

_Dios ha abandonado estas tierras_, Konan casi dice, o, _Yo ya no rezo. No creo en ningún dios._ En lugar de eso, dice, -No sé de qué estás hablando. Esta es una casa de sanación, no un lugar de culto.

-Me pregunto si quedarán lugares de culto por aquí. ¿Tiene esta tierra necesidad de dioses todavía?

Konan no responde.

Un destello ilumina los ojos del hombre.

-Dijiste que te diría quién soy si quisiese que lo sepas. Te lo diré. Yo soy el que hace dioses.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo –Konan replica. Está muy cansada para estar teniendo esta discusión. Si está loco, mintiendo, o diciendo la verdad, no está interesada en cosas que no le conciernen. Todo su tiempo está dado para cuidar a Nagato; apenas tiene tiempo suficiente para cosas que _sí_ le conciernen, aparte de eso.

-Tiene algo que ver contigo, y todo que ver con ese chico.

-Estás aquí por Nagato –no es una pregunta-.

El extraño pone sus manos sobre sus rodillas. –Hay una historia –comienza-, del rinnegan. ¿Sabes de ella?

-Sí. Es una técnica ocular muy poderosa.

Jiraiya-sensei le había dicho eso.

-Lo es, pero eso es sólo el comienzo. Supongo –y sus ojos se entrecerraron, ahora-, que tu sensei olvidó mencionarte que hay leyendas y profecías sobre el rinnegan. Pertenecía a Rokudou Sennin, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, y esos seis caminos son la clave del resurgimiento de tu amigo.

Ante esto, Konan siente que su corazón late más rápido.

Así que el extraño –Madara- se pone de pie, y le informa de su nombre, y le dice lo que Jiraiya no. El siguiente que aparezca con el rinnegan es el objeto de una profecía; él traerá paz al mundo, o lo reducirá a polvo.

-El chico predestinado –Madara dice-, y está recostado ahí delante tuyo, siendo alimentado por tubos. ¿Pero qué me dirías, -qué _harías_- si te dijese que puedo darle nuevos cuerpos, una nueva identidad? ¿Cuál sería tu respuesta, si insisto en que puedo convertir a este chico en el dios que debería haber sido?

Konan toma la madera de la silla y la sostiene fuertemente.

No puede estar segura de que él dice la verdad; no ha dado ninguna prueba, ningún signo de que él es todo lo que dice, pero sus ojos insisten en que lo es, y semejantes ojos no pueden esconder su poder.

Su vida le enseñó que nada viene sin un precio. A veces, el precio está más allá de lo que se cree capaz de tolerar. Ella considera esto brevemente, sopesándolo en su mente, pero Konan despacha ese recelo rápidamente, porque ella ya lo ha perdido todo, ¿Y qué no daría para tener el alivio de Nagato? Él la cuidó, protegiéndola a costa de su propio dolor.

-Lo que sea –dice. Su boca está seca-. Lo que sea que quieras, si puedes librar a Nagato de su dolor.

No hay vacilación en sus sentimientos. No hay dudas.

Cuando Madara sonríe, no es una sonrisa para nada. Eso es lo que Konan piensa mientras observa sus labios curvarse. Es como una espada, como una burla, como algo infeliz que se retuerce bajo la piel, y la piel obedece el comando de sonreír, de mala gana, pero no hay alegría en sus ojos.

Después de todo lo que ella ha visto y soportado, Konan todavía debe resistir la tentación de estremecerse.

-Sonríe, niña. Ese rostro triste no te queda bien.

Ella observa, desconfiada, mientras él se acerca a la cama de Nagato.

-¿Niños, ustedes creen que han muerto? Pues bien. Hoy, tú serás revivida como un ángel, y él será un dios.

La sonrisa se amplía, y Konan siente como la corta como a un papel.

-¿Qué dios –Madara dice- no se hace más poderoso de la muerte y la resurrección?

--

Hay seis caminos del dolor. Más precisamente –y Uchiha Madara no es nada más que preciso- este es un jutsu que separa el alma en seis, metiéndola en seis cuerpos. Hay religiones que argumentan que Dios es tres en uno; o uno en tres, o ambos, simultáneamente. Ahora, Nagato, huérfano con el rinnegan, está por convertirse en seis en uno, y en uno en seis.

Seis cuerpos, y Madara cumple con su palabra cuando los provee, y Konan no pregunta de dónde los obtuvo, pero uno, el último, la hace pensar.

Y hace pensar a Nagato.

-El lo querría –Madara insiste-.

Es imposible describir el estado de conciencia que habita en Nagato.

Madara habla con él, a menudo, mientras Konan se sienta pacientemente y dobla sus manos en su regazo, observando, tratando de discernir los movimientos de la boca de Nagato, de discernir si emergen palabras, o sólo sonidos rotos.

Su voz rasposa por el tubo que lo corta. Sus ojos son vagos, no revelan nada.

Pero debe ser capaz de entender, a veces, porque hay momentos en los que sus ojos se ponen perspicaces y brillantes, y ahora, a palabras que Konan no puede oír, Nagato asiente.

-Aún caído, y muerto este corto tiempo, el cuerpo de tu amigo será lo suficientemente fácil de reparar. Más fácil que el tuyo, porque no cayó desde tan alto como para quebrarlo en pedazos. Su espina es lo que se quebró.

Las luces de los candelabros vacilaron, doblando las sombras de los vendajes de Nagato, mientras que Konan dobla papel, dobla su falda sucia.

Continúan con esto, porque no tienen nada más que perder, sólo sus vidas.

En el cuarto de madera, entre los gemidos y los gritos de aquellos que están sufriendo, con las ventanas abiertas por el viento de la noche, en el medio de esta gran guerra, Uchiha Madara alinea los cuerpos (y nadie lo detiene, a nadie le importa; él entró en este lugar, y nadie lo ha cuestionado, porque hay una guerra, y la gente está ocupada, demasiado ocupada para importarle), y presiona sus dedos el uno contra el otro.

Parece más bien un triste, satírico ritual que un jutsu.

Pero es un jutsu.

Konan mira a Nagato. Nagato mira a Konan. Y el corazón de Konan se estremece, porque Nagato no sólo está mirando en su dirección. La está mirando a ella. _Mirando a ella._

Se miran el uno al otro en este instante final.

--

Creyeron que no tenían nada más que perder.

Se habían olvidado –o no consideraron- sus almas.

Para chicos como lo eran ellos, ¿qué era el alma más que el prometido quinto elemento, destinados a alzarse a un lugar en el que no tenían fé?

Un alma, por definición e ironía, es algo que sólo entiendes y conoces por su ausencia.

Aún así, vas un rato con incertidumbre; los ojos y el cuerpo se cansan, la mente deambula, y los deseos, la alegría, se pierden, y entonces viene un día en el que ves a un espejo, y no conoces nada detrás del rostro que contiene, y sostienes un objeto preciado, aunque lo valoras como un peso muerto en tus manos, y no hay sentimentalismo.

O miras a una persona preciada, una que crees has amado toda tu vida, y sabes que lo amas, porque la memoria te dice que lo has amado, y en todas tu memorias, y tu cerebro, hay conocimiento de que lo has amado, deberías amarlo, y lo amas.

Y aún así escuchas a tu mente decirte que hay más de lo que puedes sentir, y te preguntas qué queda de ese hombre, de ese amor, y de ti. La vida se convierte en una serie de susurros de esa voz, diciéndote lo que sientes.

Es ahí cuando te das cuenta, finalmente, de lo que has perdido.

Es ahí cuando Konan se da cuenta, finalmente, lo que ha perdido.

--

Seis cuerpos. Seis tipos de dolor. El de Yahiko, sabe Konan.

Madara les informa que el alma de Nagato será dominante, pero para que ese jutsu funcione, su forma original debe permanecer con vida. No puede decir si las otras almas estarán presentes, -pero él absorberá su dolor. El dolor de cada cuerpo. No será meramente Nagato, sino algo más.

Nagato, y dolor. Pero para Konan, no puede dudarlo, él seguirá siendo Nagato.

Lo peor viene cuando el jutsu finaliza, cuando las manos de Madara están quietas.

Konan se inclina hacia delante. Madara toma su hombro y la empuja hacia atrás.

-Observa –le dice, mirando a su rostro expectante-.

Es ahí cuando Nagato grita.

Las uñas de Madara se hunden en la piel de Konan mientras ella intenta ir hacia delante, intenta escapar.

-Paciencia –su voz contiene trazas de desdén, molestia, y diversión-.

Nagato se precipita en sí mismo, desgarra los tubos, y el chico que ha estado quieto, tan moribundamente quieto durante todo lo que ha pasado antes, está gritando, sus ojos mojados con lágrimas –_no, no deberías llorar, no llores, Nagato, porque todavía tienes que conservar tus fluidos_- y luego, luego. Luego.

Su cuerpo choca contra el piso.

El sonido hace que Konan se sienta enferma.

Konan se vuelve hacia Madara, furiosa, queriendo golpearlo, queriendo herirlo, porque el prometió; _él prometió_, pero, -Paciencia –dice de nuevo-. No terminó, Konan. Mira.

Lo hace.

El cuerpo de Nagato no se está moviendo. Está ahí, como un cadáver envuelto.

-Él no -

Y luego lo ve.

Mientras Nagato yace liso sobre su estómago, otro cuerpo se mueve.

Era-

Sus dedos tiemblan, pero se hacen hacia adelante, como para tocar.

_-¿Yahiko?_

Pero no lo es. No lo es. Ella sabe que no, pero no puede detenerse, no puede evitar preguntar.

Brazos estirados, y Konan sabe que está viniendo, sabe lo que hay que esperar, se lo han dicho en gran detalle, pero sus ojos aún están ensanchados, y aún, por la luz de las velas, en el pequeño, sofocante cuarto en donde a nadie le importa (_a nadie le importa_), el cuerpo de Yahiko –ahora reparado, entero, y suave- mira hacia arriba, la mira a ella. La mira a ella. Y.

Y ve círculos concéntricos.

La mirada en sus ojos es esa que tenía el día que se volvió loco.

-Konan. –Cuando habla, es con la voz de Yahiko, pero Yahiko nunca usaba ese tono ondeante, incierto-. Konan, -repite-, ahí estás.

Madara deja ir a Konan.

Ella cruza la distancia que había entre ella y Nagato-en-Yahiko (que se ve como Yahiko, pero es Nagato, -Nagato), y no hay tiempo para ellos para estar incómodos, no hay necesidad, porque sus brazos se envuelven alrededor del cuerpo del otro, y se abrazan.

Ella puede oír su corazón. Su piel está calentándose con la suya.

Por un momento, esto es todo lo que importa.

(Y todo lo que ha pasado antes es-)

(Todo lo que ha pasado antes.)

Otros cuerpos se están moviendo. Sombras se extienden por las paredes, removiéndose en la luz, pasando frente a los ojos de ella.

(Nagato no lo hace.)

-La aldea es suya –la voz de Madara es profunda y grave y retumbante, severa, salen con un temblor de excitación. Los anima, esa voz. Los sostiene. Los eleva, aunque Konan piensa que oye en ese tono el destino que la someterá el resto de sus vidas-. El país es suyo. El mundo es suyo. Todo lo que tienen que hacer-

_Todo lo que tienen que hacer._

-…Es limpiar el camino para mí.

* * *

**Translator Notes**: Hermoso fic, ¿huh? Ya saben, links y demás a la AUTORA ORIGINAL; FINNIMBRUN; en mi profile. Visítenlos, si pueden leer en inglés. El crédito es de ella. Gracias por leer. La segunda parte está pendiente. Por favor ténganme un poco de paciencia (:


	2. Dies Irae

**Diem ex Dei  
**_By Finnimbrum  
Translation by Peace Ctrl_

**Título**: Diem ex Dei (Part 2)  
**Género**: General, Tragedia, Romance (?)  
**Personajes**: Pein (Nagato), Yahiko, Konan, Madara (Pein/Konan)  
**Rating**: PG-13 (T)  
**Advertencias**: Violencia/tragedia. Um, tal vez muy muy vaga sexualidad.  
**Summary**: _Entonces de sus dedos brotan cuchillas y estrellas y shurikens, papel doblado en puntos pequeños que atravesarán, despedazarán, hará a las cosas sangrar. Observa su trabajo, crea belleza, e ignora todo lo demás por el momento. Este es el día donde todo mueren._

**Disclaimer**: No poseo Naruto. Mucho de esto proviene estrictamente de mi imaginación.

**Disclaimer de la traductora**: Esta vez el texto tampoco es mío. Pertenece a 'Finnimbrun'; y lo traduje porque vale la pena leerlo. El original está en mis favoritos y el link a su LiveJournal y cuenta de se encuentra en profile. Visítenlo. El crédito es de ella.

* * *

No es realmente así. La memoria simplifica e intensifica. Sus memorias insisten en que ella discutió poco, protestó poco, y era certera en sus sentimientos siempre. Ella sabe que esas son mentiras. El trauma de esos días compactaron a la ella de antes, hasta en el ojo de su mente no es más real que un grulla de papel descansando en su fina muñeca, apreciados bajo el sol.

Todas las memorias se convergen y cristalizan en este epicentro, con ella y Nagato-en-Yahiko, manteniéndose firmes, y Madara, rebasando un mundo (_su mundo_) con su voz, y esto es lo que su mente recuerda para la posteridad, pero debe de haber habido más. Deben haber habido un universo entero de gente y guerra y soles y estrellas – magia y luz de luna y animales, y risas y llantos, sangre y sufrimiento, curación y esperanza. Deben haber habido ciudades y máquinas y matices de emociones, pero no para ella. Nada que pueda capturar.

Lo que sostiene contra su muñeca es ese momento, cuando ellos tres son lo que quedan en donde sea, luego del apocalipsis que no ha venido (_va a venir_). Ellos son el mundo.

(Todos los shinobis piensan que sobre su vida, es soledad, su propio mundo.)

Tiene que haber sido más complicado que eso.

La memoria, aprovechándose de las limitaciones, está aturdida por la realidad.

Entonces no es realmente así. Pero esto es un comienzo.

--

La primera vez que Konan conoce a Pein –realmente lo conoce- es al día siguiente.

Han dejado la casa de sanación. Con un jutsu de transportación suplido por Uchiha Madara, se han alzado del mundo de los muertos y moribundos. Se han alzado sobre la guerra. Se han alzado sobre la humanidad.

-Aquí es donde tendrás los cuerpos cuando no estén en uso –les dice-. Excepto el cuerpo de Nagato. Tiene que ser guardado en un lugar seguro y secreto, y ser atendido como ha sido atendido antes. No olviden que si ese cuerpo muere, tú morirás.

A Konan no le gustan esas debilidades. Lo dice.

-No te preocupes. Ese cuerpo está en estado catatónico; un coma, tal vez más correctamente. Está usando poca energía y poco chakra. Siempre y cuando sus necesidades sean atendidas, es poco probable que expire. Ese cuerpo –y mueve su mano de Nagato-en-un-cuerpo a Nagato-en-el-otro-. Es solamente el punto de conexión. Nada más. Este eres tú ahora.

Ríe, secamente. –Quien quiera que 'tú' decidas ser.

Konan mira a Na- no, se corrije a sí misma- a la forma de Yahiko. _Nagato_, todavía piensa. _Tú eres Nagato. Dile eso._

Por supuesto, no lo hace. No dice nada.

-¿Cómo armaste estos aparatos? –Konan murmura, mirando alrededor-. ¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Es díficil para mí creer que este jutsu ha sido usado en alguien más.

Todo es difícil –no, _imposible_- de creer. Pero está pasando.

-El mundo es un lugar extraño y sin límites –Madara responde sin responder-. Soy lo suficientemente viejo para saber eso. Ustedes dos son sólo niños. Sí, por supuesto que este jutsu fue usado antes, como este cuarto. ¿Creen que es una coincidencia que el rinnegan haya aparecido al azar en un chico del País de la Lluvia? No es una coincidencia. Es herencia. Nagato tiene la sangre del Sabio de los Seis Caminos en él. Este jutsu fue desarrollado por ese hombre, cuando su propio poder sobrepasó los límites de su cuerpo mortal. Esto es lo que le dio su nombre. Tú eres su segunda venida. Tu eres como un dios para este mundo.

Es abrumador, pero entonces, últimamente, todo lo demás también lo es.

Ahora que finalmente es capaz de tomar en consideración su bienestar de nuevo, Konan come y se ducha y comienza a sentirse como un humano (_pero no lo es, se recuerda_). Hasta se recuesta y se permite el lujo de dormir –algo que era casi imposible mientras cuidaba la recuperación de Nagato.

Duerme tan fantásticamente. Su cuerpo se relaja profundamente y se rinde.

Konan es arrullada dentro de sueños vívidos. Están más vivos que su vida.

Cuando se ha despertado y borrado el sueño de sus ojos, se ha limpiado y vestido y comido de nuevo (muriéndose de hambre; literalmente, está tan hambrienta), Konan decide ir a él.

Una parte de ella se pregunta si ha estado evitando esto deliberadamente. ¿Ha estado buscando distracciones?

Eso no puede ser, porque ella ha querido nada más que tener a sus amigos de vuelta –sus amigos, su cordura, su vida, algo que se parezca a la normalidad. _Normalidad_, sabe que tal vez nunca la alcanze como una shinobi, ciertamente no así, pero es un precio pequeño para todos aquellos otros deseos. Cordura, cree que la tiene. Está volviendo a ella, al menos. Y está viva.

Como Nagato.

(Esto es lo que temes: hablarle, tocarlo, y descubrir que se ha ido. Obtener todo lo que quieres mientras obtienes nada de lo que quieres. Y sabes que serás feliz, por su bien, que él vive, no importa qué, ¿pero qué si ahora eres-

-un extraño? ¿Obsoleta?-)

Cuando va hacia él, ella está usando el vestido blanco llano que le dieron en la casa de sanación, y una flor en su cabello.

Su cabello; ha pasado demasiado tiempo cepillándolo, acomodando los mechones, tirándolo hacia atrás y abrochándolo. Es tonto. Es todo tan tonto. La belleza no importa en un lugar como este.

Konan encuentra a su compañero en el cuarto que le asignaron. Está observando a un espejo de cuerpo entero, inmóvil.

Se pregunta lo que debe ser, el mirar el rostro de tu amigo muerto cuando te ves a ti mismo.

¿Cómo se sentiría, el lucir, y el ser recordado, cada vez, que no pudiste salvarlo? Es lo suficientemente extraño para Konan el ver el cuerpo de Yahiko en esa condición. La hace temblar. Pero para Nagato, debe ser –no puede desentrañarlo.

_Hay otros cuerpos,_ quiere decirle. _¿Por qué no usas uno de esos en su lugar? ¿Por qué siempre prefieres a este? ¿Por qué siempre este?_

Porque duele como un corte de papel en el corazón.

Konan está de pie en la puerta, frotando su talón contra la madera.

Él no la mira.

-Él estaba en lo cierto –dice, suavemente-.

Konan responde, tal vez demasiado ansiosa, contenta de que él le esté hablando (_contenta de que no esté cerrado, cerrado en sí mismo, porque ella temía-)_: -¿Quién?

-Jiraiya-sensei.

-¿Jiraiya-sensei? –eso parece mil años atrás, de alguna manera-. ¿En lo cierto sobre qué?

Ella observa sus labios mientras él habla. Hay cierta pesadumbre en sus movimientos: un _peso_.

-Le pregunté como podía crecer. Me dijo que tenía que encontrar la respuesta por mí mismo.

Ahí es cuando él se da la vuelta hacia ella.

-Lo hice.

Konan hace un paso hacia delante.

-Creo que yo lo hice, también –ella dice. No se ha sentido como una niña por un rato ahora.

-He elegido mi nuevo nombre.

Se da la vuelta de nuevo. El cuerpo de Yahiko le devuelve la mirada. Los ojos de Nagato… Konan nunca había tenido en cuenta que tan salvajes eran. Hay una fiereza en ellos, un frenesí que ella no ha visto antes. Hace que su piel sienta frío. Pero él está contenido. Calmo.

-Pain –comienza-, es lo que me ha forzado a crecer.

Konan asiente.

-Konan. –Cree que oye a Nagato, brevemente, en la sola palabra. Luego, se ha ido-. Este rostro me recuerda los errores que nunca volveré a cometer. Yahiko quería irse solo. Yo lo dejé. Era débil, e inseguro. Era indeciso. Siempre lloraba. Ahora, puedo mirarme a mí mismo, y recordar.

Konan mira a sus ojos en el espejo.

Sólo hay gelidez. Frialdad.

-¿Recuerdas lo que Yahiko dijo esa noche mientras comíamos?

-No –confiesa-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Dijo que para que la gente se entienda la una a la otra, tenemos que hacerlos sufrir como nosotros hemos sufrido. Si alguien se hiere, por ejemplo, y una pelea se detiene por ello. Y luego, él se desesperó, creyendo que nunca sucedería, y que siempre habría guerras.

Levanta una mano; pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su desordenado, puntiagudo cabello.

-No entiendo –Konan admite-.

-Madara me dijo que los hombres de Hanzou fueron los que hicieron esto –presiona un dedo en "_su_" mejilla, empujando la uña contra la piel-. Hanzou manda Amegakure. Sus decisiones han traído la guerra al País de la Lluvia. Guerra. Eso es lo que ha destruido a nuestras familias, lo que nos ha dejando sin hogar y hambrientos. Eso es lo que ha matado a Yahiko. Eso es lo que nos quitó nuestra inocencia e ignorancia. Una y otra vez, he aprendido el significado del dolor.

¿Nagato? ¿Cómo podía este ser Nagato? ¿Cómo podía ser este el chico que ella conoció, quien se quejaba y se estremecía y tartamudeaba mientras hablaba mientras lloraba? Su voz es medida, controlada. Endurecida. Como la voz de un adulto. Debajo, muy debajo, el sonido de la rabia hace eco desde las profundidades; ella lo oye, haciendose oír debajo de todo lo que él dice, pero nunca escapa, nunca atraviesa su exterior estoico.

El mira hacia arriba. –El dolor me ha llevado al límite, Konan. Me ha empujado, y caí, y Nagato yace en el abismo, muerto con Yahiko. Nagato se ha ido. Sólo su dolor queda. Su dolor. El dolor de Yahiko. Y el dolor de todos aquellos que han muerto para convertirse en mí, y de todos aquellos que han muerto en este país miserable.

-Pero se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad –Konan responde, hundiéndose contra el borde de la puerta. Casi es demasiado, oír sus temores confirmarse uno por uno-. No soy una idealista. Sabes que no lo soy. Pero tengo que creer que hay una razón por la que has regresado- _-(a mí)-_ -y como siempre cuestionaré a la buena fortuna, ¿no podemos aceptar esta pieza de suerte? ¿No nos dará eso un poco de paz mental?

_Por favor_, añade, en silencio. Quiere paz mental. Quiere que puedan con esto lo mejor que puedan. Quiere comenzar una nueva vida. Papel a origami. Sus manos saben los movimientos.

Cuando Pein la mira, se siente instantáneamente como una niña.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Todo está tan claro ahora.

Konan mira hacia abajo.

-De acuerdo, entonces.

Ambos saben que la discusión ha concluido. Konan se para a un lado, abriendo el camino para él, y Pein pasa delante de ella, y le dice, suavemente, sobre su hombro, -Espera aquí, Konan. Volveré.

Ella no discute. ¿Por qué discutiría? El ha atravesado el infierno. Si él necesita su despedida, ella piensa, entonces déjalo ir.

Cuando se ha ido, Konan se hunde en el suelo y se hunde en sí misma.

Une sus dedos, menea los pulgares. El jutsu de papel florece entre ellos.

Aunque ha perdido de vista a ese hecho en sus momentos de terror, sorpresa, y dolor, Konan es una kunoichi. Ha sido elegida para vivir. Ella no cayó. _Ella no cayó_. Nagato la eligió. Madara la eligió. El destino la eligió. Tiene que hacerse útil. Tiene que ayudar a Nagato. Tiene que que protegerlo (_pero él aún es más poderoso, siempre más poderoso, pero tiene que protegerlo_), como él la protegió; tiene que hacer de su decisión una que lo valga. Porque ella está viva, y Yahiko no.

Porque ella vive. Una vida debe tener un propósito.

Entonces de sus dedos brotan cuchillas y estrellas y shurikens, papel doblado en puntos pequeños que atravesarán, despedazarán, hará a las cosas sangrar. Observa su trabajo, crea belleza, e ignora todo lo demás por el momento.

Este es el día donde todo mueren.

Está sentada tranquila, cuidando su jardín de papel, cuando Hanzou y todos sus hombres, y toda su familia, sirvientes, los niños, y todos en su severo régimen –todo aquel que pudiese tener conexiones con él- son masacrados. Konan jamás lo habría sospechado.

Nadie podía culparla. No había forma que ella supiese. Nagato no mató.

Sólo una vez. Sólo una vez, él-

_(Ella lo vió predicho en sus ojos. Ella lo sabía. Ella se hizo a un lado.)_

Escondido en los dobleces de ella, pequeño y molesto, hay un terrible deseo de-

_Pero ella es una buena persona._

-de verlos a todos sufrir y morir. Cada uno. Frágiles como papel.

Pero ella es una buena persona, y no lo sabe, no tiene idea, de lo que vendrá.

(Se hizo a un lado.)

Inesperadamente, una esquina corta su dedo. Konan mira hacia abajo, observa a la sangre caer, como la sangre que salpicó su rostro ese día.

Levanta su dedo, lo pone dentro de su boca, y saca la sangre.

Cuando las llamas crecen tan alto como para que ella las vea, aún desde el piso más alto, Konan se va.

Corre a través de las calles, esperando oír llantos y gritos, pero no los hay.

Las ventanas están cerradas. Una vez o dos, cree que ve una abertura, y un ojo cuidadoso espiándola. Luego, las presencias humanas disimuladas. Amegakure es industria, metal y calles.

Llueve.

Encuentra su cuerpo central ante las ruinas, sentado en sus cuclillas. El agua corre por sus mejillas. Colgando de una de sus manos, hay un hitai-ate. Sin mirar hacia arriba, golpea el suelo con él, marcando el símbolo del País de la Lluvia con una larga rajadura.

-Te dije que esperes –le recuerda-.

-Estaba preocupada.

-Ha terminado –dice, calmado, como si ella no hubiese hablado-. Todos están muertos. No habrá más guerra aquí.

-¿Fuiste capaz de esto todo el tiempo, Na-?

El mira hacia arriba. Para su sorpresa, la sílaba parece haberlo herido. Tal vez es sólo la iluminación, piensa.

-Tal vez, físicamente. No en otras maneras. Pero ahora he crecido.

Detrás de él, el fuego ruge. Es un infierno. Un apocalipsis.

-Los maté rápido. No hubo tanto dolor como imaginarás. Mi lluvia apagará el fuego.

_Realmente eres un dios._

-¿Dónde están los otros cuerpos?

-Limpiando los restos, tirándolos al fuego. Huele horrible, ¿no? Carne quemada. Voy a desobligar a los otros cinco y encerrarlos en las cámaras esta noche.

-Tú… Último cuerpo. He cuidado de él, por ahora.

-Lo aprecio –dice, suavemente-.

Konan camina y se sienta junto a él, llena de algún tipo de admiración. Eso. _Eso_ es. No hay nada que pueda resumirlo.

-No te acerques mucho al fuego –le advierte-. No hacen buen equipo con tu jutsu.

-Lo sé –mira hacia atrás, como si no pudiera creer lo que verá-. Na- Pein. ¿Estás seguro que esto era lo correcto?

-No puedes preguntarme eso.

-¿Por qué no puedo?

-Porque tengo que estar seguro. Este es mi deber. Y si miro hacia atrás, todos aquellos que murioron habrán muerto en vano, por una meta sin sentido. No estás pensando lo suficientemente en grando, Konan.

El se para, con gran dificultad, y se da cuenta de que el cuerpo ante ella está un en estado de agotamiento.

-Cuando fui herido, no me sentí como mí mismo. No sentía que estaba en mi cuerpo. Había dolor. Y dejando de lado el dolor, había sueños. Sueños de fiebre. No eran nada que pueda describirte con nuestro limitado lenguaje. Estaba en estupor. Y durante ese estupor, hice mi paz con el hecho de que emergería como alguien diferente. Lo hice.

Él mira hacia arriba, como lo había hecho antes, mientras la lluvia cae con fiereza. En la iluminación naranja, su cabello y sus ojos combinan perfectamente.

-Cuando el jutsu fue hecho, cuando metí dentro mío el dolor y las vidas y los conocimientos de aquellos otros, trascendí la humanidad. Jiraiya-sensei dijo que la amabilidad era lo que nos hacía humanos. Yo ya no estoy atado por las leyes humanas.

Su mente se está quebrando frente a sus ojos. Es horripilante, pero tan hermoso.

-He tenido una revelación, y esto lo es. Soy el que salvará este mundo. Soy el chico predestinado. El dolor y las pruebas de mi vida fueron todas por este propósito. Fueron pensadas para prepararme. Todo a través de mi dolor, soñé con traer una nueva era a este mundo. Y luego desperté, y se me dio la chance para hacerlo. Esto es el destino. El dolor de todos los que han muerto aquí es lo que me hizo un adulto. Un dios. Y ahora es obvio para mí. Todo es obvio para mí. No preguntaré lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Haré lo que para mí esté bien. Y eso empezó hoy. Esas muertes y sacrificios para un bien mayor. Aquí está lo que se ha convertido en verdad para mí, lo que no entendía antes por ser muy niño.

Él se pausa.

-Hasta un gran número de muertes es un precio pequeño para el fin de la guerra.

El sueño de Pein la está destruyendo, y Konan adivina que se debe estar volviendo loca, también, porque no tiene razones para estar cuerda, porque Nagato se ha ido y Yahiko está muerto y no tiene familia ni país, ni lealtades excepto hacia él, y él está en lo correcto; si alguien debería tomar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombres, debería ser gente cuyos espíritus han sido torcidos.

Porque su corazón humano le dice a Konan que debería entristecer por aquellos que están muertos, pero no siente nada. Ya ha gastado toda su compasión. Nada queda. Nada excepto seguirlo.

-Soy un adulto, también, -dice, y se pone de pie-.

Se paran uno junto al otro y observan el fuego mientras muere en la lluvia.

Las llamas habían iluminado las nubes en el cielo.

-Nubes rojas –Konan dice-.

-Hermoso. Para mañana, la lluvia habrá lavado la podredumbre en esta ciudad. Estamos parados en el borde de una nueva era. Traeré paz a este mundo, empezando con Amegakure. Más que un Kage, seré un Dios.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Ser un Dios?

-No importa. –Y de nuevo, alguien le responde sin responderle-. Este es un papel que sólo yo puedo cumplir. No se trata de elegir.

-Hermoso –Konan coincide-.

-Konan, este cuerpo está gastado. Está por colapsar. ¿Podrías alzarme?

_Siempre_. –No tienes que preguntar. Sabes la respuesta.

Su rostro está impasible.

-No es problema preguntar –dice-.

La lluvia ha deshecho su cabello; cuelga lánguido, mojado y enmarañado, por su espalda. Su fino vestido blanco, empapado ahora, y transparente, se pega a sus pechos y muslos y estómago. Konan enfrenta el fuego, dejándolo calentar su piel; brazos a sus lados, rostro severo, ella ve el futuro en esta noche, y eso la acobija. Yahiko estaba en lo cierto. Sólo la destrucción puede traer la paz. Lo vale. Lo valdrá.

La paz es objetivo de él. El dolor es su deber. Él es el Dios de ella. Él es su deber.

Él no la dejó caer.

Ella lo va a sostener.

--

No le llama Nagato de nuevo.

--

Amegakure entra en un tiempo de paz y prosperidad. La gente en las calles comenzaron a reconstruir sus vidas, y los líderes de los países limítrofes no declararán guerra, porque ¿quién está ahí para declarársela? Hanzou está muerto. Un soberano fantasma ha tomado su lugar. Un "Dios", se dice, pero nadie jamás lo ha visto. Sólo ven a su mensajero. Su ángel, con sus elegantes alas blancas.

Exactamente siete veces, facciones enemigas han atacado Amegakure. Exactamente siete veces, han sido asesinados, sin misericordia, hasta el último hombre. Pein no tiene paciencia para conflictos. Es un hombre despiadado, absoulutamente brutal en sus Juicios; no dudará en desaparecer a un clan de la faz de la tierra, si le molestase.

Pein no es tolerante con quienes se oponen a sus ideales. Les enseña, rápida y exhaustivamente, que eso es una equivocación.

No sobreviven para repetir su error.

El común concepto erróneo que otros países parecen tener respecto a Pein es que es un hombre (_dios_) cruel.

Konan disiente de esta apreciación. Él no la maltrata, física o verbalmente. Él no se enoja. Él no levanta su voz. Su temperamento está controlado, todo el tiempo. Si hay una faceta en su espíritu que plazca al dolor por el que se ha autonombrado, no lo muestra abiertamente. Konan sí se pregunta. Cuando él habla de su meta de enseñar a este mundo infantil el significado del verdadero dolor y de forzarlo a la madurez, ella oye ira y preguntas sobre si todo esto es sobre salvar al mundo, o si es lo único que queda del alma de Nagato –y las almas de lo otros- que clama por venganza.

No hay respuesta definitiva.

Konan es su ángel. Ella manda Amegakure a través de él, enviando sus mensajes, sus bendiciones, y sus sentencias. Para este tiempo, Akatsuki se ha formado, y Pein está habitualmente ocupado con la organización.

Él es reservado, sumamente reservado, y esta es una faceta de su persona que ha quedado intacta desde los días en los que se llamaba Nagato.

Nagato sólo comparte su verdadero ser con Konan. Pein sólo comparte su verdadero ser con Konan. Es la misma relación, pero ha madurado en formas en las que ninguno de los dos habrían podido predecir.

La vida ya no es tan mala. Ya no tienen hambre. Ya no visten harapos. Ya no vagabundean en las calles. Ya no lloran. Se han alzado sobre –sobre todo. Los largos, torturantes días de su juventud parecen memorias que no les pertenecen.

Lo mismo pasa con los momentos felices que disfrutaron juntos, años atrás, y eso es lamentable. Sin embargo, sacrificios deben ser hechos.

Pein tiene dos idiosincrasias, y una es la lluvia.

La otra es el hábito que ha tomado en perforarse a sí mismo.

Su razonamiento tiene algo que ver con los aparatos en los que contiene a los cuerpos, pero Konan lo conoce, y sabe que esto es meramente un modo de recordarse a sí mismo qué se siente el dolor. Él es un dios. Él necesita estos recordatorios, como los dioses necesitan crucifixiones, coronas de espinas, uñas clavadas en las muñecas, vidas de desapego y tristezas, y otras miserias.

Es extraño, Konan supone, que él aprecie el dolor y la sangre cuyas meras existencias parecían como afirmaciones fundamentales de humanidad.

Desecha el pensamiento.

Él la llama, un día, y pone un tornillo de metal en su palma.

Pein indica el puente de su nariz. –Aquí –dice-. Empújalo. Como los otros.

Konan mira su mano, luego a su rostro. Él no le ha pedido hacer esto antes. Él sólo lo ha hecho por sí solo, y ella no sabé que hacer con este gesto, o si debería hacer algo.

El rostro que alguna vez perteneció a Yahiko mira a Konan, esperando por su reacción. Fuera de la batalla, este es el cuerpo que Pein utiliza siempre. Ha crecido, este cuerpo. Es enteramente el cuerpo de un adulto, sin ningún rastro de la juventud de cara redondeada que conoció hace mucho tiempo.

Y esos ojos. No los de Yahiko. Los ojos que se hicieron cargo del país. Prometen cambiar el mundo.

Ella duda, pero no por mucho tiempo. Nunca por mucho tiempo.

Están parados en la lluvia, en la lengua de la estatua de la torre que Hanzou construyó –grotesca como era.

Konan sostiene su mandíbula e inclina su cabeza, y sus ojos no muestran respuesta; no hay nada, sólo esa intensa mirada que ella piensa como _perspicaz_ y _brillante_, porque esos ojos son los ojos de un visionario. Su uña púrpura raspa su mejilla, y él no hace ninguna mueca.

La suya es una relación sin relación. No hablan mucho, comparado con la mayoría de la gente. No se tocan, como podrían. Pero él es su dios, su maestro, y ella es su ángel; ella es una parte de él, como uno de sus cuerpos. Sus deseos están unidos. Sus pensamientos están unidos, hasta que a veces es difícil decir cuando termina uno y comienza el otro. Son íntimos. No tienen que hablar. No es necesario que se toquen.

Se paran juntos, duermen juntos, se bañan juntos. Se curan el uno al otro las heridas (su lluvia y sus manos limpian la sangre de su piel –su sangre, y la de otros), y cuando él está cansado, ella lo levanta, porque el sí se cansa, se desgasta. Cada cuerpo tiene un límite.

Pero nunca hace del tocarse lo que podría ser.

Lo son todo. No son amantes.

_Porque él es un dios_, ella piensa. _Y los dioses no tienen lujuria. No tienen deseos terrenales._

Pero ella es un ángel, y ella arde por él.

Cada día, ella arde, nunca saciada.

Konan lo sostiene, y empuja el piercing adentro.

(Penetra.)

El cartílago se parte. Él se estremece, ligeramente; sólo _ligeramente_, aunque ella ha sido brutal. La yema de sus dedos están en la parte baja de su espalda, tamborileando, tamborileando, tamborileando, como la lluvia que golpea su piel, y su boca está sobre la de él, ambas abiertas, abiertas, abiertas, y ella puede sentir el calor irradiado de su piel, bajo la lluvia. Si ella se mueve hacia abajo, ahora, sólo un poco. Ella podría. Ellos podrían.

Konan limpia la sangre de su rostro y vuelve a atar su hitai-ate. Él arregla el cabello de ella, poniéndolo en su lugar de nuevo.

-Gracias –él dice, como siempre.

-Por supuesto –responde, como responde cada vez.

Ella se va.

Son gente ocupada. Ocupada cambiando el mundo. Y Pein tiene un país que vigilar, además.

Son gente ocupada.

--

_Ella arde, más y más cada día, y cree que ya va a pasar, cree que puede ser dejado de lado, porque están ocupados, y el mundo es importante, mucho más importante que esto, pero los años lo intensifican._

_Y hay días en los que, con mucho gusto, Konan renunciaría a su divinidad, dejaría al mundo ir, dejaría al dolor ir, si él pudiese parar de ser un Dios, si pudiese ser un hombre, solamente, y tenerla, porque eso es lo que ella quiere, lo que realmente quiere. Ella trata de negarlo para sí misma, de decirse que es un espíritu, un ángel, la mano derecha de un visionario, y eso es de mucho más valor, para ella y para él y para todos los demás, pero._

_Cuando dobla sus cisnes y dragones y unicornios –residiendo en los castillos de papel hechos por sus dedos-, ella desea, en su privado y secreto castillo, que en el nuevo mundo (que los dedos de él está construyendo) –él sea un hombre, y ella sea una mujer._

_Y no habrá nada extraordinario en ellos._

_Otro unicornio se une a la pila en sus pies, junto al tacón de sus botas._

_Nada extraordinario en lo más mínimo._

--

La muerte del corazón ocurre en etapas.

Como una flor –una real, esta vez- en la mano de un niño; un pétalo arrancado, luego otro. _"Me ama; no me ama."_ Konan lo recuerda como un hace mucho tiempo y en un muy lejano. El rostro de sus padres se han desvanecido en su mente. Son momentos heréticos en los que se mira en el espejo e intenta encontrarlos en ella. No puede.

La mayoría de las noches, Pein va a la cama luego de que Konan se haya dormido, y despierta antes que ella. El de Yahiko es el único cuerpo que lleva a una cama; los otros, los confina a máquinas. Cuando él duerme, deja uno o más para vigilar la ciudad, o sea que nunca duerme de _verdad_.

El cuarto de Konan (de ellos, realmente, porque nunca lo ha tomado como suyo) le permite una buena vista.

Liven en la más alta de las torres del oeste.

Constantemente, Pein se sienta en el alféizar, mirando hacia fuera.

Konan sabe, como sabe varias cosas que él no dice, que está buscando a Yahiko.

Yahiko está en el espejo. Yahiko está enterrado en una tumba bien profunda. Yahiko se ha ido.

Una vez, Pein no está ahí.

En vez de él, Konan camina al borde del alféizar.

Mira hacia abajo, y recuerda.

Ella está allí abajo. Al menos, una parte de ella lo está. Ahí abajo, muerta, con su amigo.

Konan no cayó. No cae. No entonces. Especialmente no ahora.

Inhalando profundamente, se acerca un poco más, hasta que sus dedos tocan el fin de la roca.

Konan cierra sus ojos, abre sus alas, y _vuela_.

Pein la está esperando en la cama cuando vuelve, y así es como Konan sabe que algo está mal. Pein nunca se acuesta antes que ella. Él es tan predecible como los patrones del tiempo que crea, excepto en raras ocasiones, pero esta es una primera vez. Su espalda está hacia ella. Konan gatea junto a él, sin decir nada.

Esto debe tener que ver con la orden de Madara. Sutil como es, inexpresivo como puede ser, los malos humores de Pein no están totalmente ocultos para Konan. Estos días, cada vez que él tiene una conversación con Madara, se vuelve aún más distante de lo que usualmente es, y Konan no puede alcanzarlo.

Konan recuerda a Nagato, llorando, con su cabello en su rostro y sus ojos escondidos. Niño, hombre, o dios, este es el modo en el que siempre fue, ¿no? Desde que Konan lo conoció, cuando eran huérfanos en la guerra –juntándose por su mutua soledad- él ha sido inconsolable.

Amanecer y atardecer, sentado en esa estatua y dándole mensajes transmitir, esto es como él es.

Ciertos días, se torna particularmente malo. En esos días, él debe de estar afligido con alguna dolencia escondida, plagado con alguna aflicción no vista. Entonces, él se hunde en sí mismo, y no hablará, y cuando Konan le habla, en silenciosos murmuros (nunca pierde su paciencia), el no responderá, sólo se sentará, como las otras estatuas.

Ella se aleja, lo deja con lo que sea que esté contemplando, pero dentro, muy adentro, una parte de ella está furiosa.

Es buena en suprimir la furia, como muchas otras emociones; Konan es una mujer desapegada, por sí misma, pero odia que él se encierre en sí mismo, la encierre a ella afuera, aún luego de todo lo que ella ha hecho por él. Y luego, cuando piensa un poco más, odia que tenga que ser de este modo, que él _siempre_ deje a todos afuera, excepto a ella, en un grado, porque él es –_siempre_ lo ha sido- hermoso. Todo lo que ella ha experimentado de él es hermoso. Y estos son los momentos en los que Konan más se pregunta si se está volviendo silenciosamente loca (_se ha vuelto loca_), porque ¿cómo podría haber hecho tanto por alguien que nunca se abrirá completamente con ella, alguien que ni siquiera es _realmente_ el que pensaba se había enamorado, cuando sólo era una incipiente niña?

Era una niña abandonada. No sabía nada. Y él no es el que le sonreía. Él nunca sonríe. Él no la abrazará, no la tomará, no la besará; y en sus peroes momentos, ni siquiera le hablará, o la mirará.

Estos son los momentos en los que ella se pregunta qué es lo que está pensando. ¿Lo ama porque no sabe cómo hacer nada más? ¿Lo ama, completamente, o solamente a sus memorias?

Debe estar tan loca, tan tonta, tan patética, para haber dedicado su vida entera a este hombre (porque _es_ el hombre, y no el dios, a quien su lealtad realmente pertenece).

Luego, él le habla de nuevo, y todas sus dudas se disuelven. Correcta o no, esta es su vida. Esto es lo que tienen. Y eso no cambiará.

-Estás preocupado –dice, una vez que se ha metido bajo las sábanas.

Se mantiene en silencio por un largo rato. Se pregunta si responderá.

-Quedan dos –dice, finalmente-. Y cinco de nosotros.

-Buenas probabilidades, cuando lo pones así.

Quiere preguntarle que está mal, pero eso sería el peor curso de acción. Si es muy directa, o si habla demasiado, él se cerrará. Sabe esto de previas experiencias.

-Todavía desconfío de las habilidades del Uchiha. No estoy tan seguro de que pueda con el ocho colas.

Pein se agita.

-Eso no es asunto mío.

Konan se sorprende por las severidad de su tono. -¿En serio?

Una pausa. Luego, -El no tiene nada que ver con esta organización.

_Ah_. Al menos ve una parte de lo que le está molestando, ahora. Progreso.

-Concuerdo contigo en eso. Y es un simple chico. Pero por su naturaleza, la organización siempre ha usado a -¿cómo ponerlo?-, gente con la que preferiríamos no asociarnos a su nombre, si podemos evitarlo. Los hemos tolerado. Siempre lo hacemos.

Mientras que es algo así como un insulto de Akatsuki en el nombre de Madara el poner a Uchiha Sasuke en una de sus capas, Konan está sin embargo atónita de que Pein reaccione tan mal. Los miembros de Akatsuki nunca fueron sus camaradas; nunca realmente, aún si Pein mostró, una o dos veces, una respuesta ligeramente negativa a sus muertes.

La organización siempre ha sido un medio para un fin. Siempre y cuando el fin sea alcanzado, ¿qué podría importar la membresía?

Pein se agita de nuevo, moviéndose, como si se estuviese poniendo inquieto.

Peculiar. Desconocido.

-Piensa con atención, Konan –el dice, y para su sorpresa, su voz es espesa y con emoción cohibida. _Cuál_ emoción es difícil de discernir, pero conoce esa densidad de discurso-. No se necesita un rinnegan para saber que está pasando. Piensa en nuestras órdenes.

-¿Ir a Konoha y cazar al Kyuubi?

Pein rueda sobre sí mismo, y ahora la está enfrentando.

Brillantes, brillantes ojos. Círculos concéntricos. Luz de luna en ellos.

La mira sin pista de conciencia en sí mismo.

Konan lo mira también.

De repente, ve dedos frente a su rostro.

-Irnos mañana –Pein dice, como si Konan no supiese eso todavía-.

-Tu primera vez fuera de Amegakure en años –ella dice, ofreciendo su suposición implícita a lo que lo está irritando.

-_Mi_ primera vez fuera de Amegakure.

No hay reprimenda en su énfasis. Sin embargo, Konan se repriende a sí misma. Él no es –esa persona. Su nombre pertenece a seis (_siete_) y seis (_siete_) pertenecen a él.

Todavía está distraída por la mano frente a su rostro.

-No debería ser problema. Eres invencible.

-Así le has dicho a Madara, dos veces.

-¿Es eso un problema?

-No –le dice, y de nuevo, no hay reprimenda. Nunca hay reprimenda para ella. Con cualquiera, el tono de Pein nunca es duro. Siempre es calmo y seco, a veces irritante, pero así, Konan supone, es la suya misma.

Konan no está segura de qué decir, pero lo intenta. –No entiendo por qué destaca tanto a nuestro oponente, pero si insiste en hacer eso, entonces yo te destacaré a ti.

Pein cierra sus ojos.

-Él te perturba –Konan dice, suavemente.

Observarlo así, en la tenue luz… Sabe que no le está preguntando cómo se siente, que no se comunican el uno con el otro de ese modo. Nunca lo han hecho. No es su manera de expresión, y no está segura de que sea la de ella misma. Pero en este momento, se ve más expuesto de lo que jamás ha visto, y es atemorizante, e intrigante, y piensa que debería sentirse lo suficientemente extraña para preguntarle- para _decirle_ que le gustaría saber lo que está pensando.

-¿Por qué no me dices –su boca se vuelve seca ante las palabras-, que está en tu cabeza, Pein?

Lentamente, sus ojos se abren de nuevo.

-Algo está mal –ella dice, sintiéndose más audaz ahora que ha roto el silencio-, pero no esstás diciendo eso. ¿Por qué nunca lo dices? Lo sé… Sé que eres alguien a quien le gusta dar presencia, en lugar de palabras, y confío en que al venir aquí, a mí, me estás diciendo algo.

_Así lo espera._

-Pero a veces, desearía que hablases francamente conmigo. Todos estos años, todo lo que he hecho por ti, nunca te pedí que te comprometieses por mí. ¿Lo harías, esta vez?

Sus labios se parten, apenas. Konan puede verlo tomar un respiro.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Sí -¿cómo podía dudarlo?-. He construido mi vida alrededor de mi fé en ti.

-Entonces no veo el punto en preguntarme semejantes preguntas. Soy un dios benévolo.

Esto es territorio que nunca realmente habían alcanzado, pero entonces, nunca se les había ordenado irse de Amegakure antes, tampoco. El cambio es tal cosa que una vez que un dominó cae, cada uno de los siguientes golpea el suelo.

(Están abatiendo, declinando, derrocando. Uno por uno, por uno, por uno.)

-Sé que lo eres, Pein, pero yo soy tu compañera –_en casi todos los aspectos. Tu amante y otra mitad, por todas las intenciones y propósitos_-. –Y creo que no estoy presumiendo demasiado y pisoteando tu _benevolencia_ para sugerir que debería conocer tus sentimientos, de tiempo en tiempo.

(Y abajo van.)

Esos dedos aún siguen ahí, casi lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar su mejilla.

-Crees que estoy afligido –su voz no da signos de estar perdiendo la paciencia, si lo hace-. ¿E insistes en saber por qué?

-No me reduciré a _insistir_, no, pero estoy preguntando.

-No hay motivos en ti para estar afligida.

-¿Es eso de lo que se trata? ¿No quieres preocuparme? ¿Es eso? –y _está_ casi rogando, ahora, a pesar de sí misma-. Pero no me importa. Quiero compartir tu dolor.

Las palabras son gentiles. Konan empieza a sentirse aturdida. Honestamente, ¿qué cree que ha estado intentando en la mejor parte de su vida de _hacer_?

-Los dioses que necesitan consuelo no valen su fé. Y sin fé, un dios no vale nada.

Los ojos de Konan bajan. Sus párpados son pesados.

-Entonces supongo que yo soy la tonta, que conservará su fé. Buenas noches.

Comienza a girar hacia el otro lado, sin querer mantener esta potencialmente confrontacional mirada entre los dos, pero sus dedos en su mejilla la detienen. Por el rabillo de un ojo, ve el anillo en su pulgar.

-Nunca me importó esta organización –ella dice (que supone es una cosa sin importancia para decir, pero ver su anillo la hace pensar en ello, y está olvidando lo que estaba diciendo ya).

-Lo sé.

Su mano cae, halla la suya, y ella cree que tal vez la tome, pero en lugar de eso, sólo engancha sus dedos pequeños juntos –nunca quitando sus ojos de los de ella, y su labio inferior está afuera, como siempre lo está, o tal vez los piercings producen una ilusión –pero este gesto, como cuando eran niños… Cuando ella y Nagato eran niños, y Nagato era tímido.

Konan se endereza en sus barzos y se pone de costado. Las sábanas ondulan sin producir ruido. Ella es una kunoichi, y su jutsu siempre estuvo centrado en levitar. Podría moverse, con solo esta cantidad de sigilo, para estar lo suficientemente cerca de un enemigo y cortarlo en rodajas. Y lo ha hecho antes.

-Cuando pienso en asociarme con gente como ellos –no se estremece hasta que siente su otra mano en su cuello-. Algunos de ellos, tan _perversos_-

-Yo no pienso en ello. Una vez más, precios pequeños que pagar para la seguridad del mundo.

Konan todavía recuerda la primera persona que asesinó, a fondo y ciertamente, ante sus propios ojos. Todavía recuerda su rostro. Aunque no debería estar pensando en esto ahora, se dice a sí misma; ¿cuál es el punto en eso, en esto? –Marionetas humanas –murmura-.

-El mundo todavía está en su infancia. Los humanos son como niños.

_¿Quieres decir que yo, también, cuando dices eso? _Konan se pregunta, por un momento, pero no debe, porque ella es un ángel, no un humano. No una mujer.

Se agacha hacia abajo; más, más, hasta que sus narices se tocan.

-Los humanos nacidos en esta era, en este tiempo, siempre serán como niños, porque están lisiados. Todas las luchas los han lisiado. Pero los humanos nacidos luego de mis planes vendrán como frutos, luego de que alcanze mis metas, serán diferentes. Será un nuevo mundo, como nada que hayamos conocido. No habrá nadie como-

-¿Nosotros?

-Eso es lo que tú quieres, lo sé, -dice, abruptamente, y sus ojos se enfocaron de nuevo, y ya no está soñando en su glorioso futuro, y Konan no entiende el cambio de tema.

_Por favor._ –Tenemos tanto que hacer –se oye a sí misma responder.

Finalmente (y en este último instante, cuando ella hace la conexión, es tan inesperadamente cómodo, como meterse en su capa, pero talvez la comodidad es que ya ha dejado a su mente alcanzar una distancia protectora), Konan presiona sus labios con los de él, suplicantes, y siente su profundas, ricas palabras vibrar contra su pálida, brillante piel: -Yo quiero lo mismo.

Si va a continuar resistiéndose a decirle lo que lo tortura, que lo haga. Si él, en su irritante orgullo divino, está instigado a sufrir solo, y llevar la responsabilidad del peso del mundo y del peso de la humanidad y del peso de los pecados y del peso de la guerra y del peso de sus planes, entonces Pein trabaja y vive como él lo entiende, por sus propias reglas. Que así sea.

Konan no puede detenerlo. Esta debe ser su catarsis. Al menos existe

Y lo hará olvidar, por tanto tiempo como pueda.

La suya es la misericordia que no tiene por nada: especialmente por sí mismo.

Konoha espera.

--

Hay dos tipos de conocimiento interpersonal. Uno es el tipo en el que un hecho está presente en tu mente, guardado y archivado, y eres certero de él, y podrías recitarlo en cualquier momento, si te lo piden. El otro es distinto y opuesto: es el conocimiento sin conocimientos. Es lo que puede afectar tus aciones por toda tu vida, como la fuerza de gravedad, y aún así no puedes decir qué es, o por qué. Está definido enteramente por su efecto en ti, y se esconde, acechando debajo de tu conciencia.

Alguien lo llamaría a este segundo tipo una forma de fé, exactamente como su más conciente contraparte. Exactamente como uno cree en un poder mayor..

Konan se recuesta en la cama y levanta la mano de Pein para poder ver la brumosa luz del sol de la mañana a través del vidrio de la ventana y jugar con la insignia Akatsuki de su anillo.

Ella está despierta. Él está dormido. Es la primera vez.

Sus largos, delgados dedos se extienden a lo ancho mientras presiona sus palmas contra el colchón.

Una vez más, con gracia, Konan se desliza más cerca. Su pantorrilla empuja la de él.

Pierna sobre pierna y su cabello es hacia abajo ahora, cayendo, y sus brazos son casi del color de las sábanas, pero más suaves, y ella gatea, escala, se estira.

_Desdobla_. Como origami.

Siempre lo ha amado por su soledad.

En este conocimiento, que siempre ha sabido pero nunca sabido, que aflota ahora, mientras sus manos se unen y un jardín de flores de papel blanco la rodea.

Cuerpos juntos, y alas blancas. Como un orador. Esta es su fé.

Él se despierta mientras posa sus labios sobre los suyos.

-Es hora de irnos –él dice, su voz grabada en su piel.

-Lo sé, -responde, y le besa, y siente su mano en su cabello.

Es tranquilo. Es tan tranquilo, más tranquilo de lo que creyó que sería, pero ¿cuándo alguno de ellos alguna vez ha tenido que hablar para comunicarse? Para los ignorantes –para sus compañeros de equipo y para Jiraiya-sensei y cuando fuese necesario, para otros- el hará discursos, y usará un exceso de lenguaje, pero su tranquilidad le pertenece a ella.

Y ella finalmente entiende que la ausencia de palabras no los ha separado. Los ha juntado más.

Ella lo ama por su soledad. Él la ama a ella, quien le ha permitido esos silencios.

* * *

**Translator Notes:** No sé cómo rayos lo hice, pero traduje esto en dos días. Sí sí, estaba re embalada y definitivamente no podía parar. Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte. Sólo el epílogo queda por traducir, y al menos es bastante más corto que estos dos capítulos. Les agradezco muchísimo por leer. No olviden ir a mi Profile y visitar los links de Finnimbrum, autora original de esta genial historia.


	3. Epilogue: Storm's End

**Diem ex Dei  
**_By Finnimbrun  
Translation by Peace Ctrl_

**Título**: Diem ex Dei (Epilogue)  
**Género**: General, Tragedia, Romance (?)  
**Personajes**: Pein (Nagato), Yahiko, Konan, Madara (Pein/Konan)  
**Rating**: PG-13 (T)  
**Advertencias**: Violencia/tragedia. Um, tal vez muy muy vaga sexualidad.  
**Summary**: _La lluvia ha terminado._

**Disclaimer**: No poseo Naruto. Mucho de esto proviene estrictamente de mi imaginación.

**Disclaimer de la traductora**: Esta vez el texto tampoco es mío. Pertenece a 'Finnimbrun'; y lo traduje porque vale la pena leerlo. El original está en mis favoritos y el link a su LiveJournal y cuenta de se encuentra en profile. Visítenlo. El crédito es de ella.

* * *

Es como esto:

Estas son las memorias de Konan, y esto es la conclusión de su historia. De la historia de ambos.

El paraíso termina antes que el mundo, y ella retorna al País de la Lluvia. Esta será la última vez.

Él fue quemado por el Kyuubi, muy herido, pero Konan sabe que Pein era invencible. El habría ganado, si el corazón de Nagato no se hubiese finalmente fallado.

No fue el Kyuubi. Era ese rostro. Ese rostro, como el de Yahiko, y esa actitud, justo como la de Yahiko, y ese chico, ese estúpido chico –que aprendió de su dolor cómo no estar solo. Pein vio algo que lo hizo dudar de sí mismo, pero la verdad, Konan piensa, es que dudó de si mismo la mayor parte de su vida. Un dios no puede darse el lujo de dudar. Pein ganó todas las batallas. Habría vencido cualquier rival, pero últimamente, era su propia incertidumbre contra la que perdió.

Su propia humanidad.

Ella entierra los cuerpos. Cada uno.

Cuando llega la hora de dejar el cadáver de Yahiko descansar por fin, Konan no ve nada de su amigo de la infancia en esa costra.

Ella mira. Intenta. Pero es inútil. Yahiko es una sombra en su mente: una sonrisa, la risa de un niño, muy lejano. Eso es todo lo que él es para ella ahora. Eso es todo lo que él fue en años.

Y Nagato.

Por años, ella ha tratado el cuerpo en el que nació, mientras yacía en la oscuridad.

Cuando lo levanta en sus brazos y lo lleva a la luz, es la primera vez que ve lo que quedó de Nagato.

Su forma está tan deteriorada, tan retorcida, que está sorprendida de que se las haya arreglado para sobrevivir todo lo que lo hizo.

Konan pone su cabeza contra la de él, y entonces se prepara para terminar esto; con sus propias dos manos, excava la tierra con herramientas de papel, hasta que ha alcanzado la profundidad que desea, y, encerrándolo en un ataúd de piedra, lo baja a la tierra.

Nagato, cerrado para ella quien lo amó más que nadie.

(Pero era Yahiko por el que vivías, fuera de moda. Era Yahiko al que no podías dejar ir.

Todos estos años, quise que vieras que yo aún estaba viva.)

Hay campanas repicando y risas de niños resuenan en sus oídos; los adultos están caminando por las calles, hablando de un milagro negro –una revolución, y muchos están susurrando, algunos en admiración y otros en temor y otros en silenciosa alegría; y están aquellos que están expectantes y llenos de esperanza y aquellos que piensan que nada excepto desgracias pueden emerger de esto. Otros creen que nada extraordinario está pasando_. Dios está en el cielo. Todo está bien._

Polvo en el aire, y papeles, pateados por los pies de la gente, y luces destellando –rojas y verdes y doradas- pero no hay lluvia. Konan camina a través de la muchedumbre, de los niños, de los perros y del polvo y de las luces, y los imponentes rascacielos como esqueletos de monstruos muertos hace mucho. Toda esta extraña ciudad que la ha cazado, llamado, poseído. Camina, y nadie la reconoce. Nadie la llama. No tiene alas. No tiene la flor en su cabello. Es otro rostro, pasado por alto.

Konan se va del País de la Lluvia y no mirá hacia atrás.

En la orilla, crea un fuego.

Suavemente quita la capa de sus hombros y toma un momento para acariciar su textura tan familiar contra su mejilla. Ha adoptado su esencia, nota.

Konan la arroja a las flamas y deja que las memorias la regocijen.

--

_Una pequeña casa. Una granja. Imágenes. La voz de una mujer, y el olor de la cocina; típico. La mano de un hombre en su hombro, felicitándola. Ruido, como truenos. Soledad. Ocultamiento. Oscuridad. Brazos alrededor de sus rodillas mientras se acurruca. El sabor de las manzanas. El crujido de la bodega. Un niño, y él está solo, como ella, y luego otro niño; embarrado, mojado por la lluvia. Hablando. Preguntando. Tímidos. Llorando porque no hay más comida._

_Jiraiya-sensei. Esos años felices. Entrenamiento. Amegakure; estructuras imposibles en todas las direcciones, y un atardecer en el horizonte, y llamas. Pein, calmo e impasible luego de la masacre. Su olor esa noche: hierro, metal y sangre. Tanto entrenamiento. Sus manos sobre ese cabello rojizo-anaranjado. Ellos en el baño, limpiándose el uno al otro, sin rastro de vergüenza o secreto. El sonido de los piercings mientras retinean suavemente, a veces; cuando él se da vuelta, tan –más como un tintineo, realmente. Cuando él toca su espalda en ese modo, ella se estira como un gato y suspira._

_Matando. Mucho más de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero es una kunoichi. El suave deslize de las filos a través de piel y músculos. Cuerpos caen; es más tranquilo de lo que creerías, la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero no la interrogación._

_Su primera vez, y la recuerda: ella suda, pero no puede mostrarlo, y el prisionero suda. Pequeños cortes de papel. Superficiales. Justo en los nervios. "¿Sabes cuánto te tomará morir de esto?" se oye decir._

_Gemidos. Jadeos. Gritos._

_Sollozos, finalmente, cuando su paciencia se acaba y se pone a trabajar tan ferozmente como a ella le gusta, y él está temblando por dentro; temblando por miedo hacia ella._

_No sólo Dios puede ser iracundo._

"_Necesario." La palabra de Pein cuando Konan regresa, preguntándole, sin emoción, si esto era correcto. Su papel puede cortar a distancia. Nunca ensucia sus manos, aunque las lava de todos modos. En su nariz, el hedor de la sangre y el cansancio y el sudor-_

_-Sudor, de ella, cuando él la sostiene, y ella se somete absolutamente. Y ella está temblando por dentro; temblando en emoción. Es más tranquilo de lo que creerías, la mayor parte del tiempo._

_(Gemidos. Jadeos. Gritos._

_Sollozos, finalmente. De ella.)_

--

Siempre fue así. Él destruía a la gente instantáneamente, y de a muchos, a menudo. Las interrogaciones eran su tarea asignada; tomar respuesta corte por corte.

Mueren como han matado. Pein, rápido y aplastante; Konan, lentamente, un poco cada día.

--

Konan entra al País del Pájaro, y es ahí, de todas los lugares inesperados, donde se encuentra con Uchiha Madara de nuevo.

-Konan, -la saluda, brazos doblados; está todo de negro, como siempre, pero ahora usa esa máscara naranja sobre su rostro, y su cabello es más corto que la primera vez que se encontraron.

Se paran en la calle, entre los edificios. No hay flor en su cabello. Está deshecho, y cae sobre su cara. Está ciudad hostil, como todas las otras; el mundo convertirá su belleza en polvo, y la volverá a ella en polvo, porque todo muere, y ella también lo hará.

-He renunciado a la organización, Madara, -le informa, porque sabe que no es casualidad que sus caminos se hayan cruzado de nuevo.

-No soñaría detenerte.

Konan ladea su cabeza, brazos a sus costados. -¿Qué quieres de mí, entonces?

-Un momento de tu tiempo, -el responde, sin humor-. ¿Es así como has escogido vivir lo que queda de tu vida? ¿En este infeliz país, en la oscuridad?

Ella no flaquea. Mantiene sus ojos al nivel de él. Nunca se acobardó frente a él, y nunca lo hará. Hasta con Madara, Konan no ve necesidad de censurar sus pensamientos.

-Sabes, he estado pensando- Su voz es cantarina, fingiendo añadir luz al frío contexto. –Lo extraño que era que Uchiha Madara haya estado justo en el lugar correcto, justo en el momento correcto, para ayudar esos pobres niños huérfanos. Si no te conociese, diría que planeaste todo ese sufrimiento nuestro.

Silencio prolongado, y el viento está soplando, como sopló antes, el día en que Nagato la sostuvo cuando el mundo colapsó. Konan mira arriba, y lo está recordando ahora; recordando todo lo que ha pasado.

-Si orquestré los eventos que llevaron a donde estamos ahora, ¿entonces qué importa? Pasaron, sin embargo. No pueden ser deshechos.

-Querías que muriese, ¿no? –Puede ver, por el rabillo del ojo, su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana de un comercio. Su expresión es obsesionante: boca apretada, piel rasgada en sus mejillas, ojos abiertos. Envuelve su chal en sus hombros; se protege de los elementos-. Es por eso que lo enviaste a Konoha. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuviste intentando librarte de él, Madara?

Ella _escupe_ su nombre. –Arruinaste su vida, y la mía. Concluí que eso era lo que él estaba intentando no decirme.

-Hay muchas cosas que él estaba intentando no decirte. –Realmente cree que lo oye reír. Tal vez es el viento. –Y te aseguro, no me necesitaba para arruinar su vida. Hombres como Nagato y Uchiha Itachi, así es como viven.

-Akatsuki está acabada. Has perdido.

Uchiha Sasuke, en el que él contaba, lo ha traicionado. Hasta tan alejada de Konoha, Konan ha oído susurros.

-Lo he intentado, pero nunca entenderé a esos hombres, -responde, como si ella no hubiese hablado-. Hombres que sienten que su poder los une a responsabilidades más grandes que las de la vida. Hombres que sacrifican todo y viven como mártires. ¿Por qué, cuando sólo hay una persona que realmente les importa?

Konan traga. –Me voy ahora.

-Y siempre es esa persona. Supongo que ni siquiera esos que abandonaron sus sentidos para sí mismos e identidad para seguir el camino de un shinobi pueden arreglárselas enteramente para cortar sus lazos.

Konan mira hacia delante, hacia el horizonte. Sin desviar sus ojos, camina hacia delante.

Pasa por su lado. No flaqueará.

Si estuviese un paso más cerca a la derecha, su hombro rozaría el de él.

Madara se voltea hacia ella, y susurra, -Él sólo hablaba de ti, sabes.

Ella no se mueve.

-Todas esas cosas que nunca te contó, porque quería protegerte. Pero yo oí. Imagina cómo se siente, hablar a alguien que odias, porque no tienes absolutamente nadie más a quien confesar tus secretos, y la persona con quien más quieres hablar es la que más quieres proteger.

En contra de su mejor juicio, Konan se voltea a verlo. Él la alcanza, removiendo la máscara.

-Crees que Nagato valía dedicarle la vida. Crees que soy basura, pero ¿a quién todos esos _dignos_ hombres acuden? Me odian. Me detestan. Pero acuden a mí. Es sólo a través mío que sus 'sacrificios' pueden funcionar. Pero oh, por el día, qué rápido se aseguran que son justos y correctos. Qué tan rápido pueden distanciarse de mí.

-No quiero compasión.

-Quieres venganza.

-Nunca me agradaste, Konan. –Suena aburrido. No hay énfasis en la afirmación-. Eres una kunoichi admirable, pero no contribuías en nada al equipo en lo que Nagato no me haya provisto ya. Y para una mujer tan tranquila, nunca pareciste tener un buen sentido de cuándo no deberías hablar.

Su mirada es dura. El rostro del hombre no ha envejecido, pero por las hundidas líneas debajo de sus ojos; esos ojos de nuevo, que alguna vez sostuvieron a Konan, pero que ya no tienen el poder de capturarla.

La piel de Madara es propensa a atrapar los ángulos de las sombras, y hasta cuando su cabello ha sido cortado, hay algo salvaje en su apariencia; animalístico, y sucio, como una capa de mugre bajo su piel que ningún baño quitará.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El Sharingan la cuestiona.

-¿Por qué viste en él que estaba… Que Nagato estaba arruinado? –Clarifica-. Creo que merezco saber eso, al menos.

-El rinnegan, -él dice-, pudo haberme comprometido. Nagato era el chico de la profecía. Si hubiese crecido, entero y saludable, nadi podría haberse parado frente a él. Pero como un chico, siempre y cuando estuviese en su sano juicio, carecía del deseo de matar. No era lo suficientemente despiadado. En la guerra, eso es la muerte. Si no hubiese sido por mí, habría sido por alguien más. Lo salvé.

-Lo salvé, -continúa, perdido en su monólogo-. Los salvé a ambos. Fue por mí que él se convirtió en un dios. Fue por mí que aprendió como liderar y cómo ser lo suficientemente despiadado para sobrevivir. Los habría visto muertos, pero él no tendría eso, y era insistente.

Ojos destellan en la luz del otoño. –Habría hecho muchísimo para protegerte, creo, y si yo fuese… Tan horrible como crees que soy, habría tomado ventaja de esto.

Konan desvía su mirada de él. –No sabías nada de Nagato, o de Pein, que yo no. No me contaba mucho. No tenía que hacerlo. No espero que una persona como tú lo entienda. No puedes herirme.

Es de tarde, y el aire es dorado como la miel y rojizo quemado. Hojas de colores combinables –y más oscuras- vuelan. Konan observa.

-Y no puedes herirlo a él. O a Itachi. Fueron mejores que tú. Te superaron. Escaparon a tí. Y supongo que debe molestarte, ¿o no, Madara? –Sus ojos se entrecierran-. Supongo que es por eso que estás aquí.

-Prodigios. Siempre hay una carga en ser prodigio, Konan. Tu Nagato. Que miserable hombre se hizo ha sí mismo, porque pensó que era su deber salvar el mundo _y_ hacerlo pedazos, ambos en el mismo instante, supongo. Era tan reacio que debía prevenir a las futuras generaciones de sufrir el mismo dolor que el, pero yo sé que la verdad es, que habría deseado alguien más para que tome el peso de ser el Dios de este mundo, si hubiese pensado que alguien más fuese capaz de hacerlo. Realmente-

Y se pausa para efecto, suspira, arrastra las siguientes palabras lentamente.

-Creo, más que nada, que quería estar contigo, como un hombre y no como un dios. Pero estaba demasiado atado a sus deberes para eso. No dejaba que las relaciones lo distrajeran. Me pregunto como se sentiría, el ser tan cercano a alguien, tan íntimo con alguien, el ser inundado en deseo por alguien, sólo para que ese alguien esté por siempre fuera de tu alcance, y todo porque sientes que no puedes dejar de lado las responsabilidades que el destino te ha dado. Pero supongo que no hay definición más verdadera de shinobi que la de alguien que abandona todo lo que ama en el nombre de su camino.

Konan baja sus ojos, y se mantiene silenciosa.

-¿Crees que yo lo arruiné? No, Konan. Creo que tú fuiste su ruina. Pein tomó Amegakure en un día. Quería que fuese verdaderamente inparable, invencible, impasible, e insensible. Un dios perfecto, con sólo una debilidad, de la que yo supiese. Habría sido todas esas cosas, sino hubiese sido por ti.

Sonríe su odio.

-Parece que todos los genios deben tener alguna debilidad. Algún lazo del que no se pueden liberar. Tú, en el caso de Nagato. Uchiha Sasuke, quien plagó la existencia de Uchiha Itachi.

Mantiene sus ojos en el suelo.

-Presumo que el mundo te sacó tu "lazo".

La sonrisa de él disminuya, aplastándose; hasta que Konan piensa que casi percibe una mueca.

-Lo abandoné. Mi hermanito.

Konan siente su respiración salir de su cuerpo.

-Hice lo que los otros no pudieron –enfrenta el cielo ahora, como si estuviese buscando la lluvia-. Corté todo lo que podría haberme hecho humano.

-Dudaba de él, a veces, -ella admite-, si eso es lo que quieres oír. Pero la fé real es saber que alguien sobrevivirá por ti, aún cuando los signos visibles no están ahí. Yo creí en Nagato.

-La historia lo llamará asesino. Monstruo. Su nombre será dicho en maldiciones. No será recordado como un visionario. Ciertamente no un héroe.

-No me importa lo que la historia diga.

Madara ríe. Es profunda y vibra a través de él; envenenado con todos los pensamientos negros de una vida dedicada al resentimiento. Una larga vida –demasiados años, demasiada angustia, demasiado enojo. Konan lo mira y se pregunta si esto es en lo que un hombre se convierte cuando sobrepasa la estadía de una vida mortal; ¿acaso los años se llevaron su compasión y cordura, dejando sólo decadencia?

De nuevo, el tono de Madara es helado. –Estoy sorprendido de que todavía existas, Konan. Siempre fuiste tan co-dependiente. ¿Cómo es que estás viva, sin nadie por quien vivir?

La incita a estirar sus labios, esa sonrisa. Aunque entra la región de su boca, la expresión últimamente le falla, pero la luz gradual toca sus ojos.

-¿Quién dice que no tengo a nadie por quien vivir?

Ausente, toca su cabello. El ceño fruncido toma la expresión de Madara.

-¿En serio? Déjame-

Su mano se acerca.

Tan pronto como Konan registra la acción, toma su muñeca en su fino, delicado agarre, pero demasiado tarde.

-ver. Ah, tu también.

Ella libera (arroja_, realmente, como si intentase lanzarlo al suelo dejando caer su brazo_) su muñeca; respiración rajada, jadeando, ojos abiertos –su compostura está marchitándose, puede sentirla deslizarse de su agarre como pétalos de flores.

-No me toques.

-No lo haré. No seas tan desconfiada.

-Recién lo hiciste.

-Sólo quería verificar una sospecha.

-Ya tienes tu verificación. No vuelvas a tocarme.

Konan se dobla en si misma, poniendo sus manos juntas sobre su pecho y restringiendo su abdomen con sus brazos. Como si rezase. _Dios está en su cielo. Todo está bien con el mundo_.

-No quiero cambiar el mundo, -ella dice, admitiendo lo que ha sabido por años-. Nunca lo quise. Ese era el sueño de Pein. El de Nagato. No el mío. Sólo me importó él. Y ahora…

Ella no es la que hace dioses. Ella no es un dios. Ella no tiene ninguna responsabilidad para con la sociedad, naciones, ciudades o países. Sólo tiene la responsabilidad que ella asuma, y asumió menos que Nagato. Ella sabe, ahora –siempre lo supo, de alguna manera, pero siempre lo despreció- que tiene poder, que había influido en él, pero nunca lo ejercitó, siempre tomó el rol sumiso; el rol del servicio, porque él no quería ser influenciado, no necesitaba ser influenciado.

Entonces ella se hizo a un lado, siempre, y dejó a su alma colapsar.

(Y es por eso que Pein no quería vocalizar sus aflicciones: porque la fé es necesitada por los dioses, y temía que sus dudas y debilidades causaran que ella perdiera esa fé. Su fé, que le garantizaba la paz mental que necesitaba para aceptar aquello que sentía debía hacer, y aquello que hizo.

Como podía matar, brutalmente, sin remordimientos, y saber que era todo por un bien mayor, por ese bien (venganza) que verían algún día, en su nuevo mundo, y como podía convencerse a sí mismo de ello, y no dudarlo, siempre y cuando que ella no dudase, siempre y cuando ella estuviese de pie detrás de él.

Como el de ellos era seguramente el más dedicado-

El más dedicado-

Seguramente la más malvada relación que jamás haya existido.)

La más armoniosa. La más terrible. No se arrepiente de nada.

Todo está tan claro ahora.

-Ahora, me dedicaré a la siguiente generación. Mi parte de ella. Si otros hacen lo mismo… Tal vez este mundo en que vivimos se transforme lentamente, por lo menos.

-No cuentes con ello. He vivido más que nadie. Sé que el mundo nunca cambia.

-Y esa es el único consuelo que tengo para ti, Madara, -le cuenta-. Nunca morirás. Tu vida, miserable y desgraciada y desprovista de nada como es, continuará para siempre. Esa es la propia venganza de la providencia. Adiós.

Pasa a través de él, -con su quijada en alto y sus ojos brillando y el viento soplando a través de su cabello, alrededor de ella, como una voz, canción_, ooo-shaah-shaah_, pasando todas sus memorias y todas las ciudades y debajo del velo de lluvia.

Pero la lluvia ha terminado, y hojas secas crujen debajo de sus talones.

-Ve, entonces –lo oye murmurar; divertido, voz iluminada, oscuramente-, y disfruta ser nada, por la duración de tus días.

--

La lluvia ha terminado.

Es tiempo, por fin, para que ella recuerde.

_Él sonríe. Sus ojos – ojos como los que nunca ha visto antes, y nunca volverá a ver – están brillando; ella ha empujado hacia atrás su cabello negro, acomodando los mechones detrás de sus orejas._

_Hay sol detrás de él._

Sol alrededor de él. Sol en todos lados.

Una promesa, desde hace años: unión, una vez que la tormenta haya terminado.

La tormenta ha terminado. Nunca vendrá de nuevo. Los sabe.

Al menos, al menos, Nagato está libre de su dolor. Al menos, al menos, él termina; sin ser un dios. Y tal vez, piensa –mientras las lágrimas caen y sonríe y observa al (sin fin) sol- tal vez es eso lo que ella quería.

Konan dobla su flor final, y la deja caer.

-El momento es perfecto, -él dice; como el viento, desde tierras lejanas, y ella cierra sus ojos, y ve esos ojos, cabello negro, su rostro y las manos de ella sobre él.

-Lo sé, -responde.

El cielo es tan claro.

--

(Abre sus brazos, parte sus labios, y cae en el cielo.)

Mariposas blancas.

-

-Volar-

* * *

"La vida nos ha enseñado que el amor no consiste en mirarse el uno al otro sino en mirar hacia fuera juntos en la misma dirección."

**-Saint-Exupery

* * *

**


End file.
